Basta's Pride and Joy Spinoff : Your Story
by Dimensional Traveller
Summary: Basta's Pride and Joy Spin-Off is YOUR story, its about what you would do as Basta's wife. If there are any guys let me know and I'll make sure to make a main character for you. It doesn't follow Joy's story exactly because its your story.
1. Explanation and full summary

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters; I own Joy Antoni, Emma Ann, Stephen, Isabelle, and Thomas Antoni. I do not own "you" you own yourself.**_

_**Dedicated to: Every one of the people who've reviewed to my Inkheart stories.**_

_**To Yasmine () who gave me this idea.**_

_Full Summary and explanation: This is a spin-off of "Basta's Pride and Joy." Only the story is different, not only Joy's story but the Inkheart story as well. When Mo read Capricorn and Basta out he managed to read them back in, unfortunately Resa didn't return. Then Joy (You) hear about the book from a friend and read it after a long day of working as a Teacher's Aid, you're so enthralled (into) the story that you don't notice you're whispering out loud. You accidentally read out Basta, Capricorn, and Dustfinger; your two cats (Tinkerbell and Peter) are read into the book along with a tiny spider. Now its up to Joy (YOU) to help Mo, Meggie, Elinor, and Dustfinger (who conned you by the way.) _

_Mainly, this isn't Joy's story, this is YOUR story; YOU'RE the main the character. YOU'RE Basta's wife. This time it's not Joy trying to survive Capricorn's village...It's YOU._

_Be careful and watch out for every twist and turn, mind yourself around Capricorn; he may SEEM calm but you never know what he's really thinking. Be careful around Basta, he may seem like a loving husband at times, but with Basta...You never know._

_**If you review send me ideas for me to put into the story and please answer a few questions for me since this is about all of you as one person. **_

_**1. How would you act around Basta?**_

_**2. How would you act around Capricorn?**_

_**3. Any escape plan so far? (The escape plan can be mentioned in every chapter, attempted in 2 chapters.)**_

_**4. Any certain way you'd act around Mortola?**_

_**5. Do you want to help Mo "Silvertongue" ?**_

_**6. Are you willing to help care for Meggie in future chapters?**_

_**7. Any certain thing you'd like me to add into the story? (remember I'm taking qualities from a whole bunch of different people and turning it into one person, so please don't get upset if only one of your suggestions or answers are in the chapters.)**_

_**I know, it's a lot of questions, but I want this story to be good as a thank you to you all.**_


	2. The beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters; I own Joy Antoni, Emma Ann, Stephen, Isabelle, and Thomas Antoni. I do not own "you" you own yourself.**_

_**Dedicated to: Every one of the people who've reviewed to my Inkheart stories.**_

_**To Yasmine () who gave me this idea.**_

_Finally, it's here_, you thought to yourself as you lock your front door behind you and peel open the package containing the book you've been wanting to read since your best friend, Emma Ann, had bragged how good it was. You open the old book carefully and smile at reading the title of the book: INKHEART by Fenoglio.... The author's last name had long since faded from the page, but everything else was readable according to the vendor from ebay. You flip through the book before putting your purse down on the small table next to your reading chair near the window of your apartment.

You pause and glance at your reflection in the glass, outside it's night time making your bright red hair look darker and your brown eyes more tired than they actually are. You're only five feet tall and you think of yourself as a nice person; your friends all call you eccentric and off the wall funny at times (during these times you swear you were being sarcastic); and your name is Joy Antoni. Your parents are Thomas and Isabelle Anotni who are currently in Africa studying some kind of new crystal that a friend told them about; your little brother Stephen is with them.

Today was your 19th Birthday, you're a teacher's aide at a near by school and the kids and the teacher you help threw you a small surprise party; for lunch everyone had pizza and for dessert there were cupcakes, yours had a candle on it. You weren't about to say what you wished for either.

You started reading the book after getting up once to get a glass of milk; you were reading the 7th chapter, the action was getting more and more exciting. Your heart raced and you felt as if you were really in the story, Dustfinger seemed to be alright man so far...But you're certain that if he tried harder he could use his skills to drive Capricorn and Dustfinger away from him instead of always being caught by the dastardly duo (as you referred to the two villains as.) Your 2 cats were at their food bowls near the front door of your apartment; you glanced down and you were certain you had seen a small spider, when you looked again you didn't see it.

In the next chapter you find yourself wanting to read more, faster and faster, the book was getting better and better by the word. You didn't realize you were whispering the words as you read until you heard something scrape your front door that startled you. You jumped up, your heart pounding; you reached behind the chair and took out your father's baseball bat and froze at seeing your cats were no where in sight.

You frowned, confused, Tinkerbell and Peter were always in the same room that you're in! You walk forward a little and freeze, your heart freezes in terrified confusion; your mind fills with many questions at the same time; but fear grips your heart tightly making your entire body stiffen, you feel as if your feet are rooted to the floor of your apartment. You open your mouth once or twice to say something, but you're to afraid.

In front of you stands a wobbling Capricorn who seems drunk and unable to keep himself spinning around; his silver eyes were wild with confusion and shock; his skull trimmed hair made him seem even more dangerous; he was wearing a red leather jacket, pants, and brown knee length boots; around his hip was a belt that held his sword a dagger and a bag filled with gold coins. Beside him stood Basta; Basta looks a lot different than you imagined him to look; you always imagined him to look like the American TV show Dr. Quinn's Hank.

He looked very different, his face resembled a fox's; his eyes were close together and narrowed at her; a sneer on his face, though interest sparked in his dull brown eyes; his hair was dark brown and short; he wore a light brown shirt with Capricorn's symbol on it; his pants were brown and tucked into a pair of knee length boots; his belt held a sword and several daggers. Strapped around his shoulders was a quiver that held his arrows, looped through a rope was his bow; in his hands he tightly gripped Dustfinger's collar.

Dustfinger was shaking, you find yourself feeling bad for the older man whose around your father's age. You know that the book described Dustfinger to be in his early to middle thirties but he wasn't; his hair was long and white and gray; he looked like he was in his late 40's to early 50's; he had three scars down the side of his face courtesy of Basta; he had a mustache that wasn't overly huge but also it wasn't small.

You weren't sure at the moment who was more afraid: yourself or Dustfinger.

Basta reached for his sword.

"NO! NO! Don't do that, nice...Basta...Cat-Man..Good medieval man, just put the sword down," you coaxed in utter terror, you really wanted to live to be older than 19! He stared at you a look of wonder in his eyes mixed with a look of dislike, along with a strange look that you couldn't place.

Capricorn stumbled up towards you and pushed the older man back a little with the tip of your bat before backing away; you hadn't noticed that you were crying until you felt tears falling down your cheeks. How were you supposed to call the police and tell them 3 characters from a book were in your apartment and two of them wanted to kill you?! You found yourself wishing you lived back at home and never moved out, wished that you didn't have your mother's independent streak; mainly you wished you had never bought that awful, awful book.

Capricorn stared at you making you more and more uncomfortable by the minute as tears continued to fall. You wiped them off, no this was no time for tears! Tears wouldn't scare off 2 hardened villains; you sniffle and tell yourself sternly to grow up.

"Get out of my apartment," you exclaimed as you called upon all your courage. You knew you wouldn't be able to be courageous if you were shaking in your boots; you took a deep breath and got yourself angry. Who was your father supposed to take with him last year on his trip to Ireland: you! Did he, no! Who did he take! That little bratty brother of yours, Stephen! Who did your boyfriend dump you for? The diva across the street from him, some British fashion model named Margareet!

Anger rose and you saw read instead of fear; your hands tightened around the handle of the bat; then Basta unsheathed his sword and terror filled you once more, you could just see that shiny blade going right through your chest killing you in seconds. You bit your lip but took a swung at him causing his sword to clash to the ground; that was when you noticed the trio were all pale, as pale as a piece of paper.

Basta reached down for his sword and you bent down and grabbed it before he had the chance, you had never had fencing lessons before but a friend of yours collected swords and had taught you a little about holding it and basic defense maneuvers with it. Basta's eyes gleamed before Capricorn danced over to you.

"You better sit down before you hurt yourself," you find yourself saying, you blinked...Wait, why were you concerned about some villain that wants you dead?! Compassion and empathy can really be your main downfall at times, you'd have to be more careful.

"I don't know where we are you cursed witch! Send us back to our world at once before I burn you alive here!" Capricorn growled.

_And how are you going to burn me alive? You don't have matches and Basta is terrified of fire,_ you thought to yourself.

"Send us back at once, if you do not by my count of five I shall have Basta cut that dainty throat of yours," Capricorn growled.

"OK, Ok," you exclaimed as you lifted your hands in the air, "first of all I am no witch; second of all I don't know how you two got here, I'm sorry."

Basta leered at you making you even more uncomfortable, you noticed that Dustfinger was still in the same spot he had landed after Basta dropped him. Poor guy; though it would be nice if he sent that Martin of his at Basta or Capricorn to bite one of them to make a good distraction. Instead he stared at you in horror then glanced at Basta and Capricorn, then back at you.

You walked sideways and grabbed the book, you reread the line...Nothing happened; Basta's fingers stroked the top of his dagger; you were surprised to see a reluctant look on his face. Capricorn just stared at you as if you were simply an insignificant bug that flew around his head one to many times. You growled mentally at the book, _whatever magic you have in you make it come out again! Please!_

You tried reading again, nothing. Basta grabbed his dagger, you lifted the sword that you had been holding tucked under your arm, the hilt of it tucked under your arm. You blocked Basta's downward slash at you and continued doing so until you got to your front door, Capricorn was backed up against it yelling and cursing at you; calling you everything from a hussy to insignificant little girl to a female cow. You had been called worse, his insults barely even touched you right now; you were more focused at the moment on staying alive and getting the duo out of your home!

Finally you took a chance and pushed Basta into Capricorn, the two were shocked at the moment giving you the chance to jump forward and unbolt and unlock the door, you swung it open and ran behind the door holding it open. _Go! Go! Just please go! _You mentally begged them, a moment later you saw the two stumbling into the parking lot, you ran back into your apartment and locked and bolted the door tightly. Your heart pounded, your body shook, you slid down the door and cried. Cried from terror, cried in relief that you were still among the living; cried that you weren't braver; mainly you cried from fear.

You paused and suddenly remembered that there was a third character, he had stood up and was watching you. You curled up in a ball, oh great was the real Dustfinger just as bad as Capricorn and Dustfinger?!

"You were very brave," he said while shaking, "where am I?"

"You're in Italy, in a world called Earth," you replied, "Earth is very big," you pointed to the world map your dad had given you for Christmas last year so you could always track where he and your mother and brother were. Dustfinger walked over to it, he stared at the map and fainted. You fell asleep from terror and exhaustion a while later, when you woke up it was nearly 4 in the morning, and Dustfinger was gone.

---------------------------

_**November 29, 2006**_

--------------------

It had been 2 long years since you read out the two villains and the fire eater; Dustfinger still came around from time to time and visited. You were always quiet about where your family was and you moved around often in fear that Capricorn and Basta would find you to finish off what they had tried to those two years ago, kill you. Dustfinger was nice, but you didn't trust him; the man was a con artist and each time he visited you you'd move somewhere else. You were sick of moving, sick of losing friends, sick of having to cancel would be relationships.

"Again?" You asked when Dustfinger knocked on your door, his face and body soaked down from the thunder storm outside.

"I just need a place to stay overnight," the man assured, "and to give you a warning: Capricorn is looking for you. He found another reader whose also a book binder who reads just as well as you...He has a daughter you know."

Guilt, Dustfinger was lying the guilt trick on you.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" You asked as you crossed your arms.

"Look in my eyes-"

"Don't give me any of that look in my eyes, I'm so innocent crap," you exclaimed, "look, I think your a nice guy but I think that you have 3 sides to you. The good Dustfinger who really does care about me and the man and the man's daughter; the bad Dustfinger who I have not yet seen; and the Con Artist Dustfinger, which is what I've been seeing these last 4 visits over the last 8 months."

Dustfinger went silent, "I am telling the truth. The girl's name is Meggie, she is only 6...She's about to lose her father, _look_." He said as he handed you a photograph of a man who had an amazing resemblance to Brendan Fraser holding his twelve year old daughter under his arm.

"Why is he so sad?" You find yourself asking, your heart filling with worry and compassion.

"Because this is the second time this has happened," Dustfinger replied.

"Pardon?" You asked in shock.

"I've been to this world before as has Capricorn and Basta. That man, Mortimer Folchart, read us into this world the first time and managed to read us back. You don't have the gift to read us back, you finished what he started by complete and utter accident," Dustfinger exclaimed, his face serious letting you know that he was telling the truth.

"What about the girl's mother?" You asked in concern, "she must be worried about him too."

"She was read into the book when we were read out, when we were read back in...She didn't come back out," Dustfinger replied.

"Alright," you exclaimed, "I'll go-" you started before Dustfinger gave you a look that said, I'm sorry. You felt a sharp pain on the back of your head before you passed out.

-------------------

Your eyes opened slowly as you looked around, you were lying on your side in a pile of hay. Pain throbbed in your head, confusion settled in and questions whispered their way into your mind. Where were you? What had happened? Why were you...Here, wherever here was? You then remembered Dustfinger talking about a book binder, his apology, then the sharp pain. That bastard, he probably had conned you again and you fell right into his trap! _Damn it, Joy, when are you going to learn?!_ You mentally scolded yourself angrily.

You sat up and froze, wait when you had been knocked out you had been wearing a pair of jeans, a blouse, and your sneakers. You were in a long sleeved blouse, a black jacket, a black skirt, and black high heeled boots. Who had changed you into these clothes? You felt sick, had Dustfinger? Did he try anything with you? You decided you'd have to worry about that later, you needed to escape first.

Fear pounded in your heart, your limbs were stiff from fear and probably from lying on your side for who knows how long. The door suddenly opened, terror seized your heart and you pressed yourself into the farthest corner from the door.

Dustfinger walked in, he looked guiltier than ever; his eyes shone with sorrow, his face begging for forgiveness. You refused to give him any forgiveness, he had brought you here; he had conned you; he might have even killed you.

"Joy, I'm so sorry," he said, when you didn't reply he continued talking, "when I was talking to you Basta snuck in and when you said you'd go he knocked you out from behind. Please believe me when I say I'm so sorry, I was planning on taking you out into the car on your own will-"

"Save it," You exclaimed, your voice hoarse from not using it, "how long have I been here, Dustfinger?" When he didn't answer you asked again more firmly, "_how long_?"

"3 days," Dustfinger replied, "you're not going to be killed."

"And the man, Mortimer?"

"Capricorn's men are still searching for him and his child," Dustfinger replied with a shrug.

"And your going to sell him out too," you replied, Dustfinger flinched.

"It's not like that!" He argued, "I lost him again."

"Is Capricorn going to kill him when he finds him and me?" You asked in worry.

"No," Dustfinger replied, "your both far to valuable for him to lose; his reader right now is horrible at what he does. To make sure that you stay he's given you to Basta while you were passed out you two were married."

"Wh-What? M-married?! No!" You exclaimed, your heart shattering. You had so many dreams of finding the right guy, having a wedding, having children; you'd teach and he'd do whatever it was he did. Instead you were passed out while you were married, and you were married to a man who was way too fond of knives from what you could remember about the book that you had thrown into the dumpster 2 years ago.

You froze, you were married to _Basta_. The Cat-Man, the one you had fought out of your apartment sword to knife blade. You felt like passing out and wishing this were all just some horrible, horrible dream! You pinched yourself, no you were awake. You broke down into tears, Dustfinger had taken everything from you: your freedom to marry whoever you wanted too; your freedom; your life; _everything_.

"Please don't cry, Basta and Capricorn will just enjoy that," Dustfinger said softly as he poured a cup of hot cocoa for you from his thermos.

You nodded and looked into his face, you saw it in his eyes then, with no conning, no lies...He was truly sorry he had just realized what he had done and was about to do again.

"Why? Why are you doing this for them? Do they have someone of yours that you love?" You asked in concern.

Dustfinger shook his head no.

"Why?"

"I...I have my reasons," he replied, before two men in black jackets walked into the room. Fear returned and your entire body froze; the first man was tall with a flat nose and his face reminded you of a lonely blood hound's face as he awaited his master to return to him after being away for so long. Yet his black beady eyes told another story that seemed to say he liked seeing pain, seeing women cry, terrifying people. You feared him as well as disliked him.

Then you saw the second man, short and wiry like a boy; his hair and face and eyes hadn't changed. His clothing had, a white button down shirt under a black jacket, black suit pants, shiny black shoes, and a red rose in the button hole of his jacket. His foxy face widened as he smiled at her and narrowed his eyes as if it helped him see her better.

"It took awhile," he rasped, his voice reminding you of a hissing cat, "but we found you. Now Capricorn has one of the things he's been wanting so bad; and I have what I've been waiting a long time for you...You."

"Get away from me!" You shouted as you stood and pushed him; he growled and shoved you into the wall; he pinned both his hands to the wall so you were trapped, terror ran through you making you freeze, your heart pounded. You refused to cry this time.

"Don't you _ever_ try to hit me again," Basta growled at you softly, before slapping you so hard your face still stung afterwards and tears did fall. "You belong to ME," he shouted the word 'me' loudly so everyone could hear, "you are MINE, do you understand me? You do as I say, and I will punish you until you become obedient...Do you understand me?"

You glared at him in hate, he smacked you again; when he asked again and you didn't reply he back handed you twice before you finally gave a small nod.

"Good," he smiled before grabbing your wrist, his fingers dug into them and he glared at Dustfinger in hate before dragging you out of the small cell. You stumbled out after him your eyes blurred with tears.

"How did I get these clothes?"

"The maid dressed you in them, how do you like that Joy, you're the first female black jacket...My wife, the black jacket," he smiled happily; your heart fell to your feet when you realized that your life as you knew it before was over. You were now Joy Antoni Basta...But you decided to keep strong, even if you did get slapped for it you would remain brave and continue to try to find an escape, you wouldn't give up. Ever.


	3. Wedding Night & Meet Rosalita

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters; I own Joy Antoni, Emma Ann, Stephen, Isabelle, and Thomas Antoni. I do not own "you" you own yourself.**_

_**(A/N: Thanks Galinda-Girl for answering the questions! :) I'm glad you're liking the story so much!**_

_**Thanks for the review, Basta'sGirl, I'm glad you like the story so far! :) )**_

Your heart pounded, you hated this village; it was only the first day of your being here and you hated it. Basta tightened his grip on your wrist as you dragged your feet; you winced as a pain shot through your sore feet and stiff legs. You had been walking around all day, you were in good health and you jogged usually once every day (right before the sun went down when a cool breeze acted as an outside air conditioner); however, you weren't used to sitting down only twice for ten minutes each time to eat a meal only to get up and walk around again.

"You're _hurting_ me, let go!" You exclaimed as you gathered your courage and started twisting your wrist, attempting to get out of Basta's viselike grip.

Basta froze in front of one of the village's many houses and slowly turned around to face you; your heart skipped a beat, but you stood strong. "You dare raise your voice to me?"

"I have asked, I have begged, I have even offered to make you meals if you'd just let me sit down, just for five minutes," you exclaimed; you were angry now that he was using this tone of voice with you - again, as if you were one of his lackeys! "Now, I am telling you, let me sit down n-" you didn't get far; shock struck first then pain from Basta's fist as it finished connecting with the side of your face. Pain blinded and deafened you for a moment; you reached up when feeling started to come back to the lower side of your face and reached down to find Basta's fist had first touched your lip, giving you a split lip. Tears formed from pain as you looked up at him.

"That was for disobeying me and humiliating me," he sneered, "you're my woman, a beautiful woman, and I don't want to destroy your looks. If pain and making you so ugly even a giant would run from you is what it will take to make you obedient then it's pain you're getting."

"All I asked was-"

"Asking is fine," Basta sneered, "but _telling_ and _commanding_ me is not fine," you tried get away and duck as grabbed both your wrists and held you still as he shoved his face into yours. You saw your terrified and red face reflected in his angry eyes but his scowl shaped his whole face into something so terrifying you found yourself frozen in fear.

"There will be a worse punishment next time, do you understand me?" He asked, his voice rasping more than normally.

You gave a shocked nod as you struggled to hold back the tears...He liked seeing you cry, you knew that much from Dustfinger and recent experience.

"Now, it's time to get you out of..._those_," he sneered at the clothing on you. It was the clothing the maid had dressed you in. "That clothing is for a wife of a lower one of Capricorn's men's wife; you will be having the best of the best of what is in this village, Joy...And if you be good and obedient, along with being a good wife you'll live a life that's just as good as mine. Do you understand me?"

You nodded, though hate gathered into you; you wanted to claw his eye out...Though for some odd reason a question appeared in your mind.

"What?" Basta asked, "you look like you're about to ask me a question, maybe how to make me happy?" He smiled.

"Why me? Why not just keep me in one of those 'cells?' Why do you want me?"

"I wanted a wife and something as precious as you with your gift must be....Protected, guarded, and watched over...We can't have you leaving, now can we?" Basta asked a cruel smile as he tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. Every time he did that you felt sick to your stomach and wanted to run from him as fast as possible; you already guessed where you'd be in the next few hours and the thought not only made your stomach churn but also split your heart into two. You just hoped the feeling you were getting was wrong, though deep inside you knew you were right.

Basta went back to dragging you and finally pulled you into his little house, "well, I didn't notice how late it was, 11 o'clock and it is my wedding night," he smirked as he turned, "you!" He shouted at a black jacket who was passing by, "tell Flatnose to get on duty! I'm going to enjoy to enjoy my special night!"

Your face went beat red when you heard the black jacket give a nasty comment and walked away laughing; you looked around the house for some way of escape. There were 2 broken windows as far as you could see. Basta turned to you and smiled, fear made your lungs seem to stop accepting air; and before you knew what you were doing you were slapping Basta and running towards a broken window. You grabbed an old and burnt brick from the dresser and used it to quickly clear away most of the glass; you turned as Basta was almost right behind you and threw the brick at him before getting one leg through the window.

You were almost out the window when two strong arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you back into the house; you screamed, kicked, scratched, struggled, and tried to hit Basta as he held you an inch off the ground before throwing you onto his bed. You shrieked before throwing a pillow at him and trying to get off the bed; he simply smacked the pillow back down in mid-flight before growling and reaching under his bed. Your heart pounded from fear to complete terror when he brought out a long coil of thin but strong rope.

_**(A/N: This is a T story so there's no "special scenes" in here. I'm trying to make this as "true to life" as possible. I'm also putting this in because I need to make "you" have mixed feelings about Basta like Joy did in her story; so when the time comes and "you" can go you all can decide if "you" want to get away from Basta or stay with him.)**_

"Don't! Please! I don't want this!" You shouted, "please!" You were in tears now, you kicked as Basta came closer to you and aimed before between his legs, but he kept to the side of the mattress. Right when your foot was about to connect with his crotch two black jackets ran in; one grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head as another held down your ankles. You shrieked again and kept struggling, but you couldn't move; Basta smirked before cutting the rope into four pieces. He tied each of your wrists to a bed post and did the same with your ankles.

One of the black jackets glanced down at you, you realized he couldn't have been more than 16 maybe; he seemed to take pity on you and yelled and pointed to a window he leaned over and whispered, "I'm sorry I helped them and I can't stop this...But I can do this," he put his fingers to your throat and you struggled; it was that move that some people in TV shows made to knock someone out. A moment later everything went black.

---------------------------

You gasped awake in terror and found yourself in your birthday suit, your wrists were no longer tied to the bed post but behind your back. However your left ankle was still tied to the bed post, then a pain hit you; you put your head back onto the pillow and cried.

"Mm...You're awake," Basta exclaimed in his cat like tone of voice as he started to wake up, he wrapped his arms around you before letting go and leaving the room towards his bathroom.

"Untie me!" You shouted; he turned and walked towards you and threw his blanket over you before walking off again. Ten minutes later he was back fully dressed; he finally untied you and threw you a white blouse; a midnight black jacket and skirt; a blood red rose; a black cameo with Capricorn's face carved out of whit ivory on it that hung from a golden chain; and a pair of black stockings with black boots.

"Get dressed, go that to that building there," he pointed to a small house on the other side of the village, "help Rosalia with breakfast. I know you'll get there because every black jacket will be watching you, I'd escort you there myself...But I have special business this morning." He smirked.

You looked away before walking into Basta's bathroom; your nose wrinkled in disgust. The toilet was so old it was yellow and it was cracked in more than a few places; the sink barely worked, and the shower and mirrors seemed to be the only items in tact. You took a quick shower and frowned at not seeing a tooth brush. Instead you found a peppermint leaf sitting on your blouse when you got back into 'bedroom' that was also a living room as well as kitchen. You stuck the peppermint leaf into your mouth and frowned; Basta was always chewing these; suddenly you realized this was Basta's last way of 'branding' you as his...You'd always smell like him...Great.

You dressed before putting your hair into a bun, then frowned when there was nothing to hold it there; you looked through Basta's dresser drawers until you found a thin black pen, you shrugged before weaving it through the bun; it didn't look great but it held. Besides, you didn't want to look great for the man that had just taken the one thing you had been saving for whatever man you'd one day marry.

You swallowed before walking out of Basta's house and towards the small house on the other side of the village; fear returned and made your shoulders tense. You were snickers and rude remarks from the black jackets as you passed them; the maids threw you looks of sympathy, one even walked halfway to Rosalia's with you before giving you a quick hug and rushing off.

You walked onto the small sidewalk leading towards the house before getting ready to knock on the wooden door that looked ready to fall apart.

"Do not bother knockin' child, get in here!" Exclaimed an African Italian woman.

"Are you Rosalia?"You ask in worry.

"I do not know no Rosalia, my name is Rosalita, though Basta can't get my name right ta save that lousy hide o' his!" The woman exclaimed in anger. You couldn't help but to smile at the woman; her long black hair was peppered with some gray and white; her eyes were dark brown; she was a little on the heavy side but she reminded you of a mom which brought you comfort. She was wearing a dark gray button up blouse, an ankle length black skirt, and a gray and stained apron.

"You must be Joy," Rosalita exclaimed, "come here, ya must have been through hell yesterday and t'day." She said as she wrapped her arm around your back and led you towards an oven, you cried out in pain when your long sleeve black jacket rubbed your wrist the wrong way.

"Lemme see," Rosalita exclaimed as she gently pushed the sleeve up and froze at seeing the bright red rope burns around your wrist, "he did not do what I think he did."

You nodded as tears brimmed in your eyes again, "a black jacket was nice enough to knock me out so I didn't have to see it." You whispered.

"Well, at least ye didn't see it the first time, though next time ye will," Rosalita frowned, "Basta at times is more evil than Capricorn himself. Though I'd like ta go on about how I want to give dem a piece of mah mind one day I can't do that right now, too much food ta cook for those pigs!"

"You have an odd accent," you exclaimed, trying to figure out where you've heard it before.

Rosalita smiled, "Why child, I come from the deep American South, the Louisiana Bayou! Then friends o' mine come along and say 'why come with us Rosalita, come see Italy with us' the day we arrived was the most I saw of Italy."

"Why did they take you?"

"For my cookin' of course! My cooking is de best!" Rosalita beamed, "they found out about it after I cooked somethin' for a weasel chef I fully intend ta visit one day. Now can ya cook pancakes?"

You nodded, "yeah, easilty."

"Great! Start cookin'!"

"How many?" You asked.

"Over 300, we have many people in dis village, village, Joy. The black jackets have bottomless pits for their stomachs. Each black plate needs ta have four pancakes on it before ye put hot syrup over them; then ye put it here," she pointed to a large metal heat rack, "and Jesse will come in and put the bacon on and I'll put de Omelets on, then together when all is done we shall whistle for the maids and we shall all take the food to the black jackets. It is a long process ta be done every mornin'."

"Too bad they didn't give you a conveyor belt," I frowned.

Rosalita laughed before smiling, "ye will be alright here; when ye need someone ta come too, you just come to ole Rosalita."

"I will," you smiled happily; though the memory of what had happened earlier still stayed in your mind Rosalita and the task of cooking over 300 pancakes occupied your mind and kept you busy.

Half an hour later Rosalita stood over you, "these are good pancakes, but ye are too slow! Ya gotta pick up the pace, faster, faster, or we will have yer angry husband knocking on de door which is the last thing I need!"

I turned up the oven and made pancakes as fast as my hands and the oven space would allow.

"Well, here goes to the first real 'day'," you grumbled as I flipped a pancake over; boy, wasn't this going to be fun?

_**(A/N: when the storys about to end (not anytime soon) I'll put in a question for you all: do "you" want to stay with Basta or get away from him in the end?)**_


	4. First Burning & meet Sonjia

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, Cornelia Funke does. I own Joy, Sonjia owns herself.**_

You had never cooked so fast before in your life; fifty pancakes in a little under an hour, you were proud of yourself. You finished loading them onto the metal hot rack and watched as Rosalita added eggs and bacon; for a moment you found yourself wondering how Capricorn and his men could always eat like this and have a low cholesterol level.

"That is the last of them, thank de good Lord on high!" Rosalita exclaimed as she hobbled over to the corner of the kitchen and sunk down into an old and worn green armchair.

You turned at hearing the door open and watched as more than thirty maids piled in and started putting the plates of food onto trays and carrying them out the door. You froze and stared at an old woman who had an amazing resemblance to a magpie; her hair was pulled back tightly in a high bun, she kept her nose in the air and stared down at you as if you were a cockroach crawling on a shelf.

"Why aren't you getting your husband's tray, Joy?" She sneered, "yes I know who you are, the entire village does. Get your husband's tray and give him the food, you will eat the other maids unless Basta or Capricorn says otherwise. Go!"

You wondered who this persnickety old woman was; you already disliked her, you grabbed the tray with Basta's breakfast on it and glanced at Rosalita. Rosalita just gave her head a quick and small shake, before she pointed at the door; you bit your lip before giving the old woman a glance of dislike and out of the kitchen. The cool breeze of early morning lightly passed you, along with it a scent from flowers; you took a deep breath, maybe if you tried to think positive things would be better? You doubted it, though.

You walked into Capricorn's church and found yourself frozen in fear, your face blushing beat red, when every single black jacket turned to stare at you. Basta sat at the table with his arms crossed; a small sneer was on his face, the sneer soon faded into smirk you didn't recognize. You heard wolf whistles before Basta yelled at the others to shut their mouths; you glanced down and blushed harder, feeling humiliated. 2 of the buttons on your blouse had come undone while you were cooking the pancakes, offering every black jackets a good view on your chest. You slid Basta's plate off the tray and carefully put it down in front of him, before turning to walk away.

"Where's your breakfast, Joy?"

"The old woman..."

"What old woman?"

"The one who...Who...Looks like a magpie she said I have to eat with the other maids-"

"Damn her! I told Mortola that you were to eat with me..._She_ will bring you your breakfast, sit beside me," Basta exclaimed; you started pulling out the chair until Basta became impatient and grabbed your wrist. He pulled you down into the chair so hard you had almost thought you were going to crash to the floor. You watched Basta pour syrup onto his pancakes before cutting into one and taking a bite, his eyes widened. "These are the best pancakes I've ever tasted!"

You gave a smile at hearing that, finally a compliment instead of a complaint.

"She is a beauty," exclaimed another black jacket. You looked over at him, he looked slightly taller than Basta; his face was narrow and his nose long, his eyes were icy blue. He had a goatee on his chin, and his hair was short and black, he reminded you of the paintings that showed the devil. All the man needed now was horns, a red cape, and a pitchfork. His smile caused shivers to travel up and down your spine, your stomach curled, you wanted to get away from this man as fast as you could; every instinct you had was yelling at you to run.

Basta sneered, "she's mine, go find your own, Cockerell."

"Maybe when yer backs turned, Basta?"

Basta glared before reaching down into his pocket and pulled a switchblade from it; he slammed it into the table in front of Cockerell. You jumped and stared wide eyed, your mouth hanging open a little..._How long has he had that?_ You wondered to yourself in fear; you had seen him cut the rope with it but you didn't think he carried it around for Pete's sake!

_It's in the book he loves knives!_ A voice from the back of your head exclaimed in reminder. You felt sick as that unkind memory that this monster who had raped you was the monster you had read out from his book. A plate was suddenly dropped in front of you; scrambled eggs bounced onto your shirt and on your face. You gave a small cry as you stood and brushed them off quickly, they were boiling hot! You looked to see the old magpie, Mortola, standing to the side of Basta, her arms crossed and the bottom of her jaw thrusted out as she glared at you.

"Mortola! What the hell are you thinking?" Basta shouted as he stood up.

"Only that I gave this woman a rule, Basta; she may be your wife, but there are no female black jackets, this makes her a maid, _she eats with the maids_," Mortola replied loudly and made sure to make herself clear by spacing out each word longer than she needed too.

"She's the first female black jacket, Mortola, she eats with us. Now you wouldn't want me telling Capricorn about that time you thought about leaving the village for a week on a vacation you didn't need, would you?" Basta asked with a smirk.

"Go ahead, I never went on it," Mortola replied, looking calm.

"Oh but you did buy those tickets for that cruise line...What's it called again-"

"Alright, she's a black jacket she eats with the black jackets. Though I feel she should prove herself to be a black jacket and some gawking idiot," Mortola replied as she sneered at you.

You realized then that you were gawking, not at Mortola, but at Basta...He stood up for you! You decided it was about time you stood up for yourself as well.

You glared at the old woman, "I can be as good of a black jacket as any of them are. Give me a job and I'll prove it to you."

Basta looked at you smirked, "you're just filled with surprises, I like that."

"Fine, I'll speak with Capricorn," Mortola replied before she spun around and walked out, somehow managing to keep dignified while doing so instead of looking like a pouty child.

---------------

Two hours later you found myself recalling the saying, be careful what you wish for...because you might just get it. You got it right between the eyes, Capricorn sat in his throne like chair as you, Basta, and Flat Nose approached. Basta and Flat Nose both gave a long bow in respect, when you didn't Basta elbowed you in the side hard enough to make you bend. You winced in pain and gritted your teeth before you slowly stood with the others; your arm bent and your hand held your aching side.

"Basta, the banker has not been paying me his monthly...dues. We have warned him for two weeks by leaving gasoline soaked rags hanging outside of his daughter's window. He has had enough warning and now it is time for him to serve as an example for others who pay us...They can't be getting ideas from him." Capricorn exclaimed calmly as if he were talking about the sky; his colorless eyes stared at Basta, glanced at Flatnose, and landed on you. Your breath became trapped in your throat and stayed there until Capricorn looked away from you and back to Basta, "bring Joy with you."

"Yes, Capricorn," Basta replied with a bow before he grabbed your elbow and tugged you outside.

"I'll go get the gasoline cans, Basta," Flatnose exclaimed before he glanced at you, smirked and laughed. You heard him mutter that you wouldn't make it through the burning; if they were burning an empty house you'd be just fine; you hoped they would be burning an empty house.

Basta turned and stared at you once you both were outside, "bow next time on your own, learn respect quicker," he exclaimed before slapping you across the face, you bit back tears as you put your hand to your cheek. "Next time," he warned, "your punishment will be worse than that."

------------------------------

You watched a few minutes later as the car passed trees on each side; an hour later the car started passing villages. Each village you saw you wanted to unlock the door and jump out of the car and run into screaming for help; but after hearing what Capricorn had said you weren't sure if there were any villages who didn't know who the black jackets are. You still thought about jumping out, but knew it was impossible, Basta would grab you; you were sitting in the front passenger seat next to Basta; in the back seats sat Flatnose and Cockerell.

Finally Basta pulled into a short driveway with a two story house looming above; the house reminded you of one you'd see back in America. The thought gave you a small smile; you frowned when you saw through the window a man and woman were sitting in the living room, they both looked happy and comfortable, both had no idea what trouble was about to happen.

"Don't get any ideas," Basta growled to you, "they disobeyed Capricorn and are trying to make a fool out of him....This will show anyone else who has the same idea to think otherwise."

Basta stood up and walked around to the passenger side, you didn't want to be part of this after all; Mortola had been right you didn't have what it took to be a black jacket...A heart of stone. Basta yanked the door open and wrapped his hand around your wrist before pulling you out of the car.

"Basta, how about you let them out of the house, then burn it? You'd be taking away their home and most of their life right there-"

"Burning a house is no good unless you burn its occupants too!" Basta sneered; you watched in terror as Cockerell and Flatnose started circling the house and pouring gasoline around it. After that they splashed gasoline along the outside of the house, you couldn't let them do this, you couldn't! This was wrong, it was murderer, you weren't a murderer!  
"GET OUT OF-" You started until Basta slapped you before putting his hand over your mouth and wrapped his arm tightly around your waist. You struggled, the man and woman inside looked up for a moment before watching TV once again.

Basta backed away as Flatnose lit a match and threw it, the house went up in flames; you heard a man and woman's scream from inside and struggled to get away from Basta. Maybe you could get in through a window - a heavy part of the house crashed and you heard a man's blood curdling scream followed by a woman's groan, then silence. A loud, loud silence. The fire crackled and popped, Basta took his hands off you and smirked as he watched the house burn.

You stared before sinking down onto your knees, you had tried...But not hard enough. You had taken part in their murderers, you were no better than Basta, Flatnose, or Cockerell.

"MOM! DAD?!" Shrieked a new voice.

You turned and your eyes widened at seeing a young Italian woman around your age running towards the house. You grabbed her before she could get to the house, she'd get herself killed. It was then her words hit you: MOM and DAD. The couple inside the house had been her parents, oh God.

"We missed 'un," Cockerell sneered.

"Basta, please!" You begged, "her parents died, isn't that good enough? Let her live!"

Basta glared, "how dare you insult me in front of-"

"I'm not insulting you," you replied quickly, "I'm suggesting that you make another good example: every family with a child needs to beware. If they don't pay Capricorn and respect him you all - we - will burn their house with the parents inside and take the children with us to work in the village. Those children will never be seen again unless at a burning; what better way then to have your neighbor's child burn down your house with you inside it?"

Basta smirked, "well, well, you're learning. I like it, Flatnose," he snapped.

"What is wrong with you?!" The woman screamed at you, her long dark brown hair falling around her face from its loose braid, "you're a sick murderer! I won't go anywhere with you!" She pushed you away from her, "I'm calling the police-"

"I think not," Flatnose replied before grabbing her cell phone and throwing it into the fire before hitting her on back of the head, knocking her out. You watched as the woman's body collapsed to the ground, your heart broke. You would be putting that woman through almost the same hell you were in, but at least she'd live.

----------------------

An hour away from the village the woman woke up; Flatnose was sitting in front along with Basta, you wanted to sit in back with the woman.

"Well, Joy," Basta smirked, "you're one of us now...You even think like us."

"Quickly too," agreed Cockerell, "I'm impressed."

"Eh, when we gonna be back to the village, Basta? I'm 'ungry!" Flatnose whined.

"We'll be back there when we get there," Basta replied in a growl.

You looked at the woman who was half sitting, and half laying against your shoulder; you watched as her dark brown eyes opened slowly. She looked around the car with a look of confusion.

"Oy! Basta, look whose awake," Cockerell smirked.

"Where am-" the woman froze before she stared at you and burst into tears, "Why?! What did my parents ever do to you? Why did you murder them you...you WITCH!" She shrieked at you as she started slapping you away from her.

You lifted your arms, "you don't understand-"

"Get your hands off my wife before I cut them off you little toad!" Basta growled.

The woman glared at you before putting her hands down at her sides, "who are you?"

"My names Joy," you replied then whispered close to her ear, "they were going to throw you into that fire if I didn't speak up. I hate myself for not being able to save your parents."

"How long have you been married to him?"

"For only two days after I was abducted," you whispered.

The woman stared before looking down, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No...I'm sorry for not being able to save your parents," you replied softly, "what's your name?"

"Sonjia. My name is Sonjia."


	5. of Spicy Gumbo and Flaming Mouths

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, Cornelia Funke does. I own Joy, but I do not own "you." Sonjia owns herself.**_

Basta pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later; you found yourself wanting to apologize a hundred, a thousand times over for what her new life would be like. Instead, you held your tongue knowing if you didn't you and Sonjia would get in trouble.

Sonjia looked at you, her dark brown eyes wide in terror, "where are we?" she whispered.

You didn't have a chance to answer, Basta was already out of the driver's seat and opening the rear passenger side door, "you're new home," he replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"I don't want to live here! I won't!" She shouted, you grabbed her arm and tried to warn her; you winced when Basta backhanded Sonjia so hard the poor girl collapsed backwards onto you. You wrapped your arms around her protectively; you hated the fact you had brought her here, but you wouldn't allow her death...You wouldn't. Even though you hadn't been holding the gasoline cans or throwing the match you were just as guilty for her parents' deaths as Basta was.

Sonjia cracked open her eyes and tears started to fall, "please, I want to go home...."

"What home?" Snorked Flatnose before he bent down and grabbed her around her waist. Sonjia gave a loud shriek and opened her arms out to you; you reached for her hand, but Basta had already grabbed your other wrist and was dragging back into the village.

"Basta, where is Flatnose taking her?" You asked.

Basta turned, "don't you _ever_ try to help another person defy us again, do you understand me?" He growled.

"She's terrified, Basta; she was only looking for someone to-" You gave a cry out before whimpering and nodding after Basta slapped you once again. Pain stung the side of your face, you looked up at Basta; his eyebrows were arched down, a small sneer was on his face.

"I hate having to slap you, Joy," he rasped, "but you bring it upon yourself. Leave the girl be, she's alive, you rescued her. Though I give you this one warning, and one warning only: don't try to save another person. If you do I will personally slit their throats with my knife and come back here and kill that girl, do you understand me?"

You nodded. You couldn't understand why your being so isolated made Basta so....Happy. Since you had made a slight friendship with Sonjia in the car Basta had been throwing you looks that could have been confused for killer lasers.

Basta stepped back and looked at your clothes, "come, while we were away Mortola had new clothes made for you." He took your hand, you walked with him; his hand held yours so it couldn't move, yet not so hard that it hurt. Anytime you would pass another black jacket his hand was tighten, causing your fingers to squeeze together painfully against one another. You held back any complaints.

"About time, I thought you had decided to go on vacation, Basta," Mortola sneered as she crossed her arms when you and Basta entered a small house next to Rosalita's. A timid girl no older than 16 maybe stared at you; her light sandy brown hair hung around her face, while her green eyes stared into your own.

"This is Sadie, Sadie say hello," Mortola exclaimed.

"H-Hello," she whispered.

"She's the daughter of a police officer who crossed Capricorn; she only stays alive as long as her father does what he's told. If he doesn't, we kill her, and she knows it. Don't you, Sadie?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sadie whispered, her voice trembling. You stared at the poor girl and wished there was some way you could get her out of this village. She was wearing a light blue dress that stopped above her ankles; a light pink apron was tied around the dress, her feet were bare.

"Sadie mends and makes our clothing, she's quite an expert with the needle," Basta smirked, "but she knows one wrong move and dear old daddy will have her back in a pine box."

"I...I have made you proper clothing, miss....I mean, Mrs. Basta," she said as she handed you a pile of clothing, "tis according to the measurements your husband gave me earlier this morning."

"Thank you, Sadie," you replied with a small smile you hoped would let her know you were just as afraid as she was. She glanced away before walking into another room.

Basta grabbed you wrist and dragged you out of the house before shoving you into Rosalita's home, "you can change in her bathroom, then start helping her with dinner."

"By de skies over Louisiana what in blazes is goin' on out here?" Rosalita asked as she walked out of a walk in pantry, her arms filled with bottles of spaghetti sauce. You ran over and took half the bottles and put them onto a long and rickety wooden table that was tucked against the wall away from the ovens.

"Joy, ye look horrible, what happened? C'mere and tell ole' Rosalita," she smiled as she offered her arm out to you.

You knew how hard it had to be on Rosalita to be here all the time; you needed to be strong for her too, "I'm ok-"

"No yer not, get over here and stop yer lyin'," Rosalita scolded. You walked over and hugged her before bursting into tears; you told her what happened and how you brought Sonjia to her new home.

"Now child, you did not start tha' fire," Rosalita exclaimed, "ye tried to stop it but ye woulda been killed yerself if ye weren't careful. Ye saved their daughter, and I am sure their spirits are grateful."

"I bet their angry," you sniffled as you wiped your eyes with the back of your hand.

"No, ole' Rosalita don't think so," Rosalita replied, "c'mon over here and help me make spaghetti and gumbo....We gonna make some spicy gumbo and set them black jacket's mouths on fire, I guarantee!"

You laughed and nodded, "do you think Sonjia will be ok?"

"I think she will from how ye describe her. But ye won't be if ye keep this thin skin o' yers. Ye need ta learn to toughen up, even when ye don't wanna do somethin' do it; don't always cry when yer slapped or when yer upset. Stand yer ground and be brave, but not too courageous or there will be trouble; when ye hear this gossip of ye, ignore it, child. Soon ye will be just as tough as me, I guarantee!" She smiled.

-----------

"What smells so good?" Rasped Basta when you walked in carrying a tray with you and Basta's meals on it.

"Spaghetti, and Rosalita's special gumbo," you replied as you set down Basta's meal in front of him, and your meal at your place at the table.

"Gumbo with spaghetti?" Asked a black jacket who looked to be in his middle thirties.

"She knows how hungry you all, we, get from being busy all day...She thought she'd give it to us as a treat," you replied as you looked at Basta.

Basta paused before taking a small bite of the gumbo, his eyes went wide and watered before he cried out and dropped his fork. You noticed most of Capricorn's men were having the same problem; you had to bite the corners of your mouth to keep from laughing. Basta grabbed his Coca-Cola from in front of him and drank it down so fast you wished someone from Guiness Book of World Records was there to time him; he took your bottle of water and swallowed it down before opening his mouth and fanning his tongue.

"What the hell did that woman do?" He growled, "put fire in that soup?!"

You shrugged, "I made the spaghetti-"

Basta glared at you, you stiffened and winced as he slapped you once again. This time you didn't cry or raise a hand to your cheek, you just looked at him before looking away.

"Next time you watch what she cooks, if that had been poison I would be dead right now as would most of the men at this table," Basta sneered.

"I'll be more careful, I'm sorry," you apologized.

"Well, Basta, she's learnin', she apologized," Flatnose exclaimed before shoving a meatball into his mouth.

Basta looked at you and smiled, "you are learning fast....And you are becoming tougher," he acknowledged before shoving the gumbo to the side and eating his spaghetti.

-----------

An hour later you offered to take Spaghetti to Sonjia so Mortola didn't have too; one would think the old lady would have been grateful for this. Instead she accused you of trying to make Capricorn like you; she then gave you a warning that no matter how precious you were to her boss, she'd kill you since there was another reader with your gift out there.

--------------

"Sonjia?" You asked as you held the plate of food in your hand, the bottle of water was tucked in the crook of your arm. You hated steep stairways and as you entered the room all you could think of was losing your balance, falling, rolling down the stairs and a few broken bones later having spaghetti all over you.

"Here," she said softly from behind two bunk beds.

"Sonjia, what are you doing back there?" You asked, wide eyed as you set her meal down on the round table next to the window.

Sonjia looked up at you, her face was tear stained; she had red marks on her face, and a black eye forming, her bottom lip was split.

"Oh my God," you whispered as you grabbed the cold water and rushed over to her, "who did this to you?"

"Basta," she sniffled, "he came in here half an hour ago wanting a kiss and....More. I wouldn't give it to him so he...he..." she looked at you before bursting into tears. You hugged her close, your eyes wide; Basta was your husband! Why was he messing with other women?! You paused, in order to keep Sonjia safe, you realized, you were going to have to the best wife possible to your husband and not only make him proud of you wand want to be with you....But perform (what your mother always called) wifely duties in bed. The thought terrified you, but if it kept Sonjia safe then you'd do it.

"I'm so sorry," you said softly as you hugged her.

She sniffled, "it's not your fault...I'm sorry that you have to be around that monster all day every day and night. Now I understand why you wanted me to be quiet in the car..."

You bit your lower lip before nodding before you opened the bottle of water. Then you took the napkin and poured half the bottle cold water onto it before pressing it to Sonjia's eye; she hissed in pain but held it there.

"Thanks."

You nodded, and then realized what you were going to do in this village in secret....You were going to try to help all those Capricorn caught and, when possible, help them escape.

"What are you thinking? Your eyes look like there's fire in them," Sonjia asked curiously.

"Nothing," you replied with a small smile, "nothing at all."


	6. Escape & Basta the future daddy?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters Cornelia Funke does. I do not own "You" You own yourselves. I don't own Sonjia, she owns herself.**_

_**(A/N: Warning: There is a "special" scene in this chapter; however it's "censored." If you don't feel comfortable reading it just scroll down past Basta's name in bold in parenthesis."You're" about to be a mommy!)**_

That early evening thoughts entered your head: thoughts of taking Sonjia and escaping. You knew should have been braver, but it was getting closer and closer to nightfall; around eleven Basta usually went to bed. That meant pleasuring him would become your job; your throat tightened in disgust and terror.

"Joy what are you doin' in here, child?" Rosalita asked when you went into the kitchen.

"I just need to get a few things for Basta," you replied.

"Basta don't take much food into his house unless it's take out; I tell him my food in his house is unlucky. What are you up too?" Rosalita questioned as she put her hands on her hips; her eyebrow raised, though her eyes held a hint that she already knew.

"Nothing," you replied.

"I know you are lyin' but fine if you don't wanna tell ole' Rosalita-"

"I'm taking Sonjia and we're escaping," you replied grabbing a loaf of bread, some ham and cheese and running out of the kitchen before you could hear Rosalita's warning. Something about a maid trying to escape and being put into chains.

---------

Getting in and out of Capricorn's house with Sonjia wasn't easy as it looked; you had to practically bribe the black jackets to let you out with her. You knew it wouldn't be long when Basta learned of your lie (that he had sent you to get her) and he'd soon be after you both.

Sonjia looked at you with fear in her dark brown eyes, "Joy...What if we don't get out? What if he catches us again?"

"I won't let him," you promised as you walked quickly towards the parking lot with her.

"Their watching-" Sonjia started as she stared in terror at the black jackets staring at the two of you.

"Don't make eye contact," you replied, "if you do they'll know; I've been watching them. When they've got direct orders from Basta or Capricorn they stare straight ahead."

Sonjia gave a small nod before you walked into the middle of the parking lot; your heart pounded, your hands were slick from sweat. Fear tried to control your actions and thoughts, you were determined not to let it take control. You had to escape; you had too. You didn't want to spend another night with that monster and you didn't want the same fate for Sonjia; you had heard rumors around the village that she was to be Fulvio's wife.

"Ready?" You asked, she nodded as she strapped herself into the passenger seat. You backed out and drove calmly to the road.

"You idiots! I gave no such orders! _Stop __**them**_!" Basta's voice shouted to the parking lot guard.

You pressed down on the gas pedal and drove and fast as you could.

"JOY!" Shrieked Sonjia, "you're going to drive us off the road!" She cried out in fear as the truck bounced over a pothole.

"No! I won't," you replied, you stayed with the road and kept up your current speed; you glanced in the rearview mirror to find two black cars racing after you. The first one Basta was behind the wheel; his face was bright red, he seemed to meet your eyes from the rearview mirror. Fear clutched its powerful fist around your heart; you hadn't noticed you had let go of the wheel until Sonjia yelled at you and grabbed it.

"Damn it, Joy! If you're going to drive keep your hands on the wheels!" She shouted to you, her face frozen in fear.

"Sorry...I'm sorry," you stammered, "I can't....I can't go back....Not to him....Not to what he's planning to do..."

"If you focus on keeping us alive then you won't have too!"

You nodded; you continued driving, going faster when the road straightened; you lost Basta suddenly.

"He's gone!" Sonjia beamed.

"That easily?"

"You're complaining now?"

"No," you replied, "I just didn't think he'd give up that easily."

"Well you are driving faster-" Sonjia started when the front tire blew; you struggled to keep the truck on the road. You tapped the break to slow it down; you both screamed in horror when the truck attempted to flip over.

"Oh God, oh God," Sonjia whimpered.

You weren't sure what to do, you straightened the wheels; suddenly the truck came to a shrieking halt. You stared out the windshield and horror, your heart pounding; you couldn't move you were so scared. Then you heard the click of a gun and turned your head to find Sonjia frozen. Basta's arm was wrapped around her torso tightly, he held his knife to her throat; you looked behind you and took your hands off the wheel at seeing Cockerell aiming his gun at the side of your head.

----------------------

"This will keep you from escaping," sneered Basta as finished shackling cuffs to each of your arms and legs; the long chains were attached to the wall.

"Please, I won't try to escape again-" you tried to beg.

"You tried to escape, you took a truck with it and nearly killed yourself. Capricorn needs that tongue of yours before we can find the other Silvertongue; and, more importantly, you are _mine." _He shoved his foxy face into yours, you whimpered and tried to look away before Basta put his hand under your chin and forced you into a long and painful kiss.

"How...How do you expect me to do chores..What about Sonjia?" You asked.

"Sonjia is now Capricorn's personal maid," Basta smirked, "as for you..."

_**(A/N: anyone reading this gets the idea of what happens but its been "censored.")**_

**(Basta)**

"You'll be working in the kitchen with Rosalita until I feel you've learned your lesson," Basta smirked before throwing you on the bed; you screamed in horror and struggled as he climbed atop you. He laughed before ripping your blouse off, he grabbed his knife and cut your skirt off you before doing the same with your undergarments. You screamed and cried in terror, wishing for the younger black jacket to come and knock you out; he didn't.

Basta kissed you once again on the lips before trailing kisses down your neck and chest and stopping at certain places and paid them special attention. His kisses continued once again down to your stomach and further; when he kissed a private place you shrieked and tried to kick his face. He he held your ankles and continued paying attention to the spot you wished he'd ignore most. You started crying harder when you felt his hand stroking and massaging that special place; he whispered something you couldn't hear. You whimpered and screamed when you felt his fingers plunge where they weren't welcomed. He crawled back up you and undid his belt before unzipping his pants.

"Please don't," you begged, "please..."

He smirked and chuckled before you felt a pain go through that special place and screamed loudly in disgust and pain.

**(Basta)**

Basta tugged the chains the next morning after you had dressed and you gave a small cry as you were tugged along to Rosalita's kitchen. You were still sore, you were humiliated and more than anything you wanted to go home. Rosalita looked up when you both entered and shook her head when she watched him put a lock around the chains and chain them to the wall.

"For a week she's your helper," Basta rasped before walking out.

You looked up at Rosalita, tears flooded into your eyes.

"Now ole Rosalita tried to warn you; you didn't listen don't go cryin' to ole Rosalita now," She exclaimed as she shook her head, "ain't not time for tears, child. Get up, help me cook."

"It hurts," you whispered.

Rosalita froze and looked at you before glancing down, "Joy...I tried ta warn ya. But ya were stubborn and didn't listen to me; the only thing you can do now is get up, accept your punishment and move on. Get used ta being in bed with the man, start enjoyin it. Let yourself."

"How can I enjoy-"

"Because yer tellin' yerself it's _wrong._ It's right ye two are married, pretend ya married the man if it helps; let yourself have some pleasure, if ya find it pleasuring then it won't hurt so much," Rosalita replied softly.

"You know from experience," you whispered in awe.

Rosalita nodded, "I was a black jacket's wife for two years before he was shot and killed."  
------------------

One week later Basta removed the chains and commented on how well you were doing. You ran to the bathroom as soon as he stepped away.

"Joy!" He shouted.

You threw up and coughed, you had a feeling you knew what was wrong.

"Joy?"

"Basta...I need a pregnancy test," you replied.

"Wh...What's that?" He asked, his eyes widened, "is it something Capricorn can use?"

You gave him a look of amazement then reminded yourself he wasn't from this world. "It's a special test," you replied, "used to tell a woman if she's pregnant or not."

"By Wizard's magic?" Basta asked.

"I pee on it, it turns pink if I'm carrying a child, it turns blue if I don't. Or some have plus and negative signs," you replied.

"You're world is disgusting!" Basta replied before stalking out and sending a black jacket to the nearest village to get a pregnancy test. Four hours later you announced to Basta he was a father to be; at the news his eyes widened before he fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	7. reading for Capricorn&Dustfingers Return

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, Cornelia Funke does. I own Blade. I do not own the Map Maker or his maps; I saw him in a Legend of the Seeker episode; I don't know if he's in the books by Terry Goodkind or not, I'm only on page 123 of Wizard's First Rule LOL.**_

_**---------------**_

As soon as Basta had woken up he had delivered the news to Capricorn that you're pregnant; Capricorn liked the idea of having a black jacket he could raise to be cruel, cold hearted, and trained only to serve him. Or so he thought; after you heard Capricorn's plans you made a decision that no matter what they told your baby you'd tell him or her otherwise.

Two weeks later Capricorn wanted to see you; Basta took you by the arm and led you to the church, though this time he was surprisingly gentle. You glared at the blood red walls in dislike and glanced away as you passed the large statue of Capricorn; you had to admit the statue looked like it had been mutilated. Obviously the sculptor didn't like Capricorn either. Black Jackets leaning against the wall looked at you; some smirked; others gave openly sarcastic smiles; some looked away; one seemed to give you a look of pity.

You had learned this past month to ignore the looks from the black jackets; you knew each day was going to be a challenge and you accepted it; (after shouting at yourself for nearly two and a half weeks straight). Capricorn looked up from his chair and a small smile crossed his lips; he leaned back in his chair and looked you up and down as if you were a piece of meat. This was your third time seeing him and you were still uncomfortable to be in the room with the man; you found Capricorn ten times more frightening than Basta. Mainly because if you did something to anger him he wouldn't hit you like Basta would; he would give you a punishment worse than Basta would give you.

You had been chained up for a week after you attempted to escape with Sonjia; it hadn't been the long chains that really bothered you...It had been the fact you were chained into a room and if a black jacket wanted to hit you or touch you when Basta wasn't around there had been nowhere for you to escape. You still felt humiliated from the fondles and touches the black jackets had given you in the kitchen when Rosalita wasn't around.

Capricorn finally spoke, "I understand you are with child?"

You gave a long bow, you glanced at Basta's face quickly as you stood again; his eyes were shining with pride.

"I am, sir," you replied as you lowered your head slightly in respect to the pale man.

"Basta and myself do hope the child is male," Capricorn said softly.

You tensed, "I do too, sir," you replied; really you didn't care what the baby's gender was you'd love it more than words could say. You wouldn't let Basta harm the baby if it wound up being a girl.

"Basta and I have spoken, we have decided while this pregnancy you will not be having your normal chores. We feel too many chores could somehow harm the baby in someway rather...." He looked over to the magpie maid.

"She can work just fine," the Magpie scowled, "a little work never hurt anyone, including a pregnant woman."

Capricorn looked back at you, "I have decided until your baby is born you shall be with Basta every moment of the day."

You blinked, "thank you, sir, but....What of my chores and duties?"

"You duty will be to do whatever your husband tells you," Capricorn replied, "your main chore will be to keep the child healthy; it will also be never escaping again. If you do attempt an escape again, I shall see to it the child is taken and is raised by Basta and my maid Resa; you shall be put and kept in chains in the kitchen and you will never be allowed to see your child. Do you understand me?"

Your eyes widened in fear, never being able to see your baby; you wouldn't be able to do that, "I understand, sir." You gave a bow.

"There is also another...Job for you, Joy, that I shall talk to you about in a moment," Capricorn said before looking to the side door.

"Darius, come forward," he exclaimed, "oh yes, Joy," he said at seeing you shocked face, "I have brought you here for another reason as well. This is Darius, he is a....Stumbling Silvertongue, I want you to read one of my men out of the book and show him what a real gift is."

You feel Basta staring at you; you gave a nod before Darius stumbled forward.

"I'm s-s-sorry s-sir," he stammered, "I-I didn't-t, mea-mean too n-not re-read w-well," he said in terror.

Capricorn glanced away from the man before looking at you; Fulvio shoved the Inkheart book into your hands. You opened the book where it was marked and started reading from the page; a moment later a loud crinkling sound filled the church. One of Capricorn's men, Blade, looked around before standing up. He was as pale as paper; his hair had gone gray early; he wore a black tunic with baggy gray pants; his cloak hid most of his belt until he stood up. Around his belt you saw two swords (one on each side of his waist) and nearly fifteen daggers and ten throwing knives.

"Where am I?" Blade asked in anger.

"Turn around, imbecile," Basta growled.

"Basta?" Questioned the henchman, "you went missing nearly 3 years ago....What world is this?" He asked wrinkling his nose. He noticed you and smirked, "'ello there beautiful."

Fear hit you straight in the chest; Basta seemed like a teddy bear compared to this man. You stepped behind Basta and grabbed his hand, you didn't want this new man anywhere around you.

"Oy, why are you grabbin' his hand? Why no' take Blade's hand, I won't hurt you....Much," he smirked before stepping forwards.

"She's MINE," Basta growled, "we were married a month ago, she's my wife and she's with child."

Dagger stared at Basta and erupted in loud, booming laughter, "you? A husband? A father? This pretty thing is yours? What woman in her right mind would marry you?"

"I commanded it," Capricorn said calmly from where he was sitting; he glanced at his nails and looked to the magpie, "I need my nails cut."

"Yes, Capricorn," The Magpie exclaimed before giving a bow and walking off to get the nail clippers. You found it disgusting a grown man couldn't cut his own fingernails and needed to have an old maid do it.

"Capricorn! I did not notice you; please forgive me of my insolence."

Capricorn glared, "I shall ignore it this once since you have only just arrived in our world," Capricorn replied.

"Thank you, sir, thank you!" Blade exclaimed wide eyed. You noticed that the henchman was sweating and was truly terrified.

You watched as Flatnose led Blade off into the village.

"Do you see what real talent is, Darius? Not the bent copper coins you read out," Capricorn commented before standing and walking over to you. The Magpie returned and waited patiently by Capricorn's chair with a nail clipper.

Capricorn stopped in front of you; you swallowed, and raised your head a little to look at him. Capricorn put his hand under your chin and titled your face up, "you have a very unique gift, Ms. Silvertongue," he commented.

You couldn't say anything since his hand felt like it was attempting to squeeze the sides of your face together.

"However, there is another Silvertongue out there," Capricorn said.

Your eyes went wide; you had thought Dustfinger had lied about the other Silvertongue. At first you believed it, then figured it to be a lie.

"Oh, no, he's not one of Dustfinger's tricks," Capricorn said softly, "he read Basta, Dustfinger, and myself out...eight years ago, I believe. Then four years ago he found us before we had a chance to make a mark on this world of yours. He read us back and burned all my copies of the book, however there is one he didn't find. Your copy, as well as my own personal copy."

You wanted to wiggle away from Capricorn; you felt like a fly stuck on a sheet of sticky fly paper, wiggling around trying to escape before it died.

"We thought we'd be stuck in that accursed book for the rest of our days until," Capricorn continued, "we hear a soft woman's voice echoing throughout our world...Then that familiar feeling, the feeling of warm water going down one's body, came and the bright light. We were back into your world, you did us a great service; now you are going to help us again."

You wondered how you could help him, though you didn't want too.

"In this book," he commented holding up a book; you recognized it as one of Terry Goodkind's books but you couldn't tell which one, "has a special map maker. He can make maps that track a person no matter where they go; read him and his magic maps out of this book." He handed the book to Basta who brought it to you.

"But he needs something of the person-"

"Yes, yes," Capricorn said impatiently before he held up a light brown hair and a small piece of clothing, "I have items of the Silvertongue's..." he then held up your locket. Your eyes widened, that had been gone from around your neck when you had woken up. "I also have something of yours that I shall use, so I know where both of my Silvertongues are...As for him," Capricorn looked at Darius, "I know he is smart enough not to attempt an escape. Darius, you know what will happen if you try to run, don't you?"

"Y-yes, C-C-C-C-C-"

Capricorn looked back at you, "read."

You opened the book to the dog eared page and read; a few minutes later the tall and gangly map maker stood in middle of the church making two magical maps: one for Capricorn; the other for Basta to keep with him at all times.

"Why cannot I not see the other Silvertongue?" Capricorn asked in anger.

"He is not in the range of that map yet, sir, when he is you will see him," the map maker stammered in worry. He glanced at the black jackets around him and eyed their guns oddly. You knew the poor fellow had no idea what guns are and what they do. He turned and looked at you.

"Please, where am I, miss?" He asked, his eyes wide and filled with terror, "I just want to go home."

"Take him to the crypt," Capricorn said exclaimed as he waved his hand to three of his black jackets.

"Wha-What? No! Please, sir!" Begged the map maker; Flatnose grabbed the man by his neck and started dragging him over to a grate on the church's floor; Fulvio opened it as the third black jacket went inside it first and lit a torch.

"Capricorn, sir, why don't you leave him up here?" You asked.

Basta slapped you so hard you were seeing spots, "never question Capricorn!" He growled.

Capricorn looked at you, "because, I keep all those I may or may not need down in the crypt. They could have a matter of hours to years to live before I decide their usefulness has run out and I have them killed."

--------------------

Basta walked quickly into Rosalita's kitchen; he had your upper arm in a grip so hard you felt as if your blood circulation was being cut off.

"What are you doin' in my kitchen, Basta?" Rosalita frowned.

"Shut up you old fat woman," Basta replied in anger before he pushed you down into a wooden chair. He leaned down and shoved his foxy face into your own; the scent of peppermint from his mouth had your stomach churning.

"Listen to me, and listen closely, Joy," Basta growled, "never question Capricorn again, it's impolite, rude, and it makes you look unloyal to him....Which makes me unloyal to him. I am loyal to Capricorn, I have pledged my life as well as your own to him; when our child is born I will pledge their life to him as well. Don't you _ever_ question him again."

"I won't, I swear," you promised.

Basta loosened his grip before standing and turning to Rosalita, "where is the Basil and Nutmeg?" He asked.

"Where dey always are," Rosalita replied in exasperation, "in de pantry! Do not tell me you lost that bag of luck charms again!"

"Luck...Charms?" You asked in confusion.

"You have been here a month and have not known of his superstition, child?"

"No," you replied shaking your head.

"Basta is the most superstitious man I have ever seen, I guarantee!" Rosalita exclaimed, "he is constantly threating over what is lucky or unlucky....As if there was such a thing known as luck!"

"There is luck as well as bad luck," Basta's voice rasped from the pantry; you heard the sounds of clinking glass followed by a yelp, "why is there a mirror in here?! I almost dropped it!"

"Jus' for tha' reason," Rosalita grumbled under her breath; you fought back a laugh.

"Has he always been like this?" You asked.

"Since de day I came here! Of course he may not have been threating about bad luck cause he has you around. Wherever he comes from women with bright red hair are lucky."

"Women with bright red hair aren't lucky unless their skin is pale as well, hers is," Basta growled.

You heard more clinking and shuffling from the large walk in pantry; you struggled not to giggle.

"Basta is my comedy relief some days; he cannot read so he finds by the right herb by sight and smell. It can take him hours and de last time he dropped flour all over him. He was my little Basta-Ghost."

You lost it and laughed hard, you couldn't help it; Basta all covered in flour!

"Damn it Rosalita, where are the herbs?!" Basta shouted in anger and frustration.

"I do not remember where I put dem! You will have to find them by look an' smell," Rosalita replied with a smirk.

Basta growled, "what the?" He started before he walked out, he was covered in cooking oil and feathers.

"Aren't feathers good luck?" Rosalita asked with a straight face.

"You're just lucky they are," Basta growled, "I found them," he commented holding up the glass jars filled with Nutmeg and Basil. "Let's go, Joy." He growled.

---------------

All the way back to Basta's house had been a comedy; Black Jackets laughed hard and joked at seeing their leader coated in cooking oil and feathers. Some of them even went as far to bend their arms and flap them like chicken wings before clucking loudly.

"Get away from me you idiots before I get my knife!" Basta had shouted.

You could hear the shower running as you sat down on the bed with a small leather bag and cord. You were putting the ingredients he wanted into it for him; you didn't understand how he thought a bag of cooking herbs, feathers, and other things would keep him safe...But if it made him happy then that was all that mattered.

"Joy!" Hissed a voice.

You looked over at the window and paused before giving a small smile, "Hello Dustfinger." You still weren't overly thrilled with the man; but he didn't hit you, threaten you, or make you feel terrified.

He stared, "Basta broke you..."

"What? No he didn't," you replied.

Dustfinger shook his head with a sigh, "he did; I shouldn't have listened to him last month, I should have never led him to you."

"What are you talking about him breaking me? You leading him to me?"

Dustfinger looked into the house.

"It's alright, he's showering, he takes an hour shower," you shrugged, "he believes any less than that is unlucky."

Dustfinger walked in and sat down, "when I came to your house last month you were strong, feisty, your voice was strong. You wouldn't put up with anyone laying their hand on you; now you're abused and pregnant and you're terrified...With a reason to be."

You paused and let that soak in; your heart split into two when you realized Dustfinger as right, Basta had broken you. You were afraid to do something wrong or talk back to him; most of your stubbornness had left you....You found yourself in tears a moment later.

"Please do not cry!" Dustfinger exclaimed softly, "because you can fix yourself-"

"It's not really that," you sobbed, "anything sets me off since I became pregnant. I started crying when I saw Flatnose rubbing his nose earlier today!"

Dustfinger gave you an odd look.

"Hormones," you sniffled as you got control of yourself, "What do you mean you led Basta to me?"

"I had been following you around and when I was certain I had found you I walked into the apartment and Basta knew that to be the sign..."

"Then he knocked me out," I replied softly, "after you told me about the other Silvertongue who read you all back when his daughter was 6. Now she's what...11?"

"Somewhere around there," he replied

You told Dustfinger how you had to read the map maker and the maps out for Capricorn.

"Silvertongue may get caught one day and he knows it," Dustfinger replied, "until then let's hope that map doesn't work."


	8. Meet Silvertongue & I love you Basta

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Joy but I do not own "You." You own yourself. :) **_

_**(A/N: This chapter is the darkest chapter I've written so far. You'll understand what I mean when you read the idea Capricorn comes up with to make Mo "Silvertongue" talk. And also this chapter isn't completely dark....You admit to Basta and yourself that you love him. Also check out the movie "Voyage of the Unicorn" its a great movie. And because I think the slogan from the movie fits Inkheart really well: Credendo Vides! It's Latin for: By Believing, One Sees.)**_

A week later Dustfinger's hope for the magical map not working was short lived. You were standing in Capricorn's church helping the maids to clean up the black jacket's dinner. Flatnose, Cockerell, another black jacket, and your husband hadn't been at the meal. You knew it wasn't your place to ask so you kept silent and scraped scraps of food off plates into a plastic garbage bag. Half of the scraps would go to the pigs out back that Capricorn kept for meat during celebrations; the other scraps would be thrown into the garbage.

"M'Lady, where shall I place this?" Questioned a timid voice. In her hands she held a small turtle.

The maids had been calling you 'm'lady' by Basta's orders. Mortola was far from amused by the fact another woman, who wasn't herself, was being given the title. When she brought the matter to Capricorn he had shrugged and said that the maids were being proper. You're the wife of the lead black jacket (in the black jacket world, you soon learned, this made you some kind of prize) and it meant that you were in a higher class than the maids was all you could weren't completely sure but you went with it.

You stared at the turtle and blinked, "How did he get in here?"

"I do not know, m'lady, shall I...Dispose of him?" The brunette questioned.

"No," you replied quickly, "Take him out back to the pond and release him...Have Marco accompany you." You said, you knew Marco was a decent black jacket and he'd keep the other black jackets from trying anything with the maid.

The maid was halfway to the large doors when they were opened. Basta walked into the church looking smug. In his trail were Flatnose and Cockerell holding a struggling man with dark brown hair. Who on Earth was that? Then suddenly the picture Dustfinger had shown you months ago flashed back into your mind. He was the man who had read Capricorn, Basta, and Dustfinger out the first time!

You set the plate down onto the table and put the bag on one of the chairs before walking over to your husband. You stayed a good foot away from him and clasped your hands in front of your waist then gave a small bow and looked at him in a silent question if you could come near.

He smiled and held his arm out, you walked over and he hugged you close.

"Like this little beauty, Silvertongue?" Basta rasped to the Reader, "She's my wife, has the same gift you do, only she can't read anyone or anything back."

The man stared at you, "You married this man? Do you have any idea what kind of danger your putting yourself and hundreds of others into? Do you know how dangerous-"

"She knows all about Basta, Silvertongue. She's the one who read us out by accident," Capricorn said as he stood from his chair, "She is married to Basta because she has no other choice. She is very loyal to us." He looked to you, a test to see if what he was saying was true.

You weren't loyal to him truly and never would be, you were just doing what you had to so you could survive.

"Yes, Capricorn," you gave a low nod.

'Silvertongue' looked at you, his face went somewhat softer though there was a hint of anger and confusion still in it. You glanced away, this wasn't your fault you were here. How were you supposed to know you were a Reader? If you had known you wouldn't have read the book at all!

"Where is the book, the real book, Silvertongue?" Basta growled before he shoved you so hard you stumbled backwards and nearly fell.

Cockerell caught you and smirked, "Already yer fallin' for me."

You stared at him and jerked away, Basta sent a low growl Cockerell's way. You quickly moved back to the table and helped the maids to clean. But not once did your eyes or ears leave Silvertongue.

"I don't know," the man replied in anger.

"Silvertongue, lying to me is of no good use, Basta can tell you this. There are many methods we used to make wizards in our world talk, isn't that right, Basta?" He smiled as he used his index finger to trace his thin and pale lips.

Basta's smile grew and he opened his lips, his teeth were bared. The smile he was giving made you think of all the pictures that had smiling devils on them. You felt so bad for this man but there was nothing you could do for him, at least not yet.

Silvertongue tensed but kept his mouth shut.

"Where is the book, Silvertongue?" Capricorn questioned, "Do not make me ask you again."

When the man still refused to answer Capricorn nodded to Basta. Basta balled his fist and started to draw back his arm. You were about to open your mouth to shout at him to stop, at least plead with them not to hit the poor man, but a maid grabbed your elbow and shook her head. You looked over just in time to see Basta's fist hit Silvertongue's forehead.

The man yelped in pain and grabbed the side of his head as he stumbled back.

"Where is the book?" Basta shouted at him as he grabbed his knife.

"I don't know," Silvertongue replied.

Basta hit him again before slashing his knife out, Silvertongue didn't get away from the punch but managed to dodge the blade.

Basta then leaned forward and whispered something into the man's ear that made him pale. But still his answer was the same, I don't know.

Basta hit Silvertongue again, this time in the stomach. The reader curled onto his side and coughed, you saw a few drops of blood fall from his mouth. You rushed forward before the maid could grab you.

"Get back, Joy!" Basta growled.

"Stop it Basta! He doesn't know!" You stopped in front of Silvertongue and stood in front of him protectively.

"Joy, get out of his way," Capricorn growled.

You glanced down at Silvertongue, he looked up at you. His expression was angry and blank, yet something deep in his face let you see he was worried about something, or someone. You bit your lip and mouthed to him 'I'm sorry' before stepping away.

Basta went back to hitting Silvertongue before Capricorn ordered him to speak.

"You had your chance, Silvertongue," Capricorn stated as he stood and clasped his hands behind his back, "Now we will get the book in a different way."

"What are you going to do?" The Reader panted, as he coughed.

Capricorn smirked, "Take him to the cages." He looked over at you.

"I am sorry, Capricorn, it must be the mother in me coming out. I will keep myself under control from now on," you said.

Instead he smiled, "I appreciate what you did, Joy."

You stared at him in confusion.

"You gave me an opening of how to get an answer in the next day or so," Capricorn said, when Silvertongue was pulled out of the church he finished, "until his daughter arrives I know what he doesn't like. I must say that you won't like what will be happening a single bit. But whatever defiance is left in you will soon be gone. In two hours be back in this church, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Capricorn, sir," You replied before quickly leaving. Your arms wrapped around your stomach as you protected your baby. What was Capricorn going to do? You were terrified.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what he's planning to do, Rosalita, all I know is that I won't like it." You walked around the kitchen, your heart pounding.

"Child, whatever he does he will not harm dat child in yer stomach," Rosalita commented, "I know dat is your main concern isn't it?"

You nodded, the thought of something happening to your baby terrified and angered you. You hadn't moved your arms off your stomach during the two hours that you had been talking to Rosalita.

"Look at me, Joy," Rosalita said softly as she walked over to you, "Whatever happens, I am here for you. Know this and trust Ole' Rosalita."

You nodded and hugged her for a long minute before you left for the church again. Each of your instincts yelled at you to run while you had the chance, escape! But as if reading your mind Basta appeared out of the night and took your arm. For the first time in a long time he didn't say a single word to you.

---------------------------------------------------------

Silvertongue was standing in front of Capricorn when Basta walked in with you.

"What is this about, Capricorn?" He asked, "She doesn't know anything about me or the book, so why is she here?"

"She is here, Silvertongue," Capricorn said as he climbed down the stairs and stood in front of Silvertongue, he stood as tall as he could, obviously he didn't like that the Reader was taller than him, "Because I know one of your weaknesses."

Silvertongue glared at him, "What weakness may that be?"

"When Joy, my current reader, was shoved away you became angry. When Basta ordered her to move and looked ready to strike her, you became angry once again. Each time you do not tell us where the book is Joy will be struck."

WHAT?! Your heart pounded. You backed away a step.

"No," You replied, "I won't do this, no!" You turned and ran but Basta ran after you, his arms wrapped around your waist and pinned you against him. "Please, Basta, don't, the baby..." You exclaimed.

"Shut up, Joy," he hissed back to you, "I won't hit you anywhere near the baby, do you really think I would allow any harm to come to my child and you? I will not be the one to hit you, Cockerell will be and I have ordered him to make it as gentle as possible and away from your stomach. This is all show, after one strike Silvertongue will break and tell us what we want to know."

"Don't lay a hand on that woman!" Silvertongue yelled in anger, "She's an innocent woman, she's done nothing wrong!"

"Basta told you of our methods when Wizards wouldn't speak, Silvertongue," Capricorn replied as he sat down in his chair once again, "Basta warned you. And now it is his wife that must pay the price."

You knew why it was you getting struck and not another maid. You had jumped in front of Silvertongue when you weren't supposed to, you had embarrassed Capricorn in front of Silvertongue and all other Black Jackets and many maids.

Basta shoved you in front of Cockerell and whispered to you, "Tomorrow I intend to you to a small village, there I will buy you gifts for yourself and the baby." He stroked the side of your face before kissing your cheek and walking to stand beside Silvertongue, he grabbed the Reader's arms and glared at Cockerell.

"Sorry about this, Joy, I hate to hit such a pretty face," Cockerell exclaimed, "But orders are orders and ye did bring it upon yerself."

"I know," You replied, "Just stay away from my stomach."

"Don't worry I will," Cockerell replied. You were surprised to see actual remorse in the man's face.

"Where is the book, Silvertongue? Is it in that old at woman's house?" Basta questioned.

Silvertongue looked at you and glanced at Basta.

"Answer the man, Silvertongue, if you wait more than one minute she will be struck," Capricorn stated as if he were speaking of the weather.

"I have no idea where the real book is. I told you all in the car I thought the book I had was the real one. Someone must have changed it. I'm telling you the truth!"

"You are lying," Capricorn commented.

Cockerell didn't strike you, at least not this time.

"Where is the book?" Basta shouted as he glared at Silvertongue, "And no lies this time."

Silvertongue glared at Basta but didn't answer, he kept his mouth shut.

Cockerell raised his and you tried to get away, but a black jacket grabbed your arms from behind and held you still. Cockerell slapped you hard across the face, you cried out. Tears raised in your eyes. Although your sight was blurry you could see Basta was watching you.

"Leave her alone, Capricorn!"

"Where is the book?" Basta shouted again.

Silvertongue remained silent.

Before Cockerell could raise his fist the church doors slammed open and a tall and lanky man charged in, his eyes were on fire.

"Guards! Remove him!" Capricorn exclaimed, sounding angry.

"You bastard! You took my daughter and my son! Where are they?" He shouted.

"We take children all the time, you must specify the ones you speak of," Capricorn replied.

"Callie and Tarryn," The man replied, "Their both short with blonde hair and green eyes. I want my children back!"

Capricorn ignored him, when the man looked to everyone in the room for answers and he received none he grabbed a pistol from his coat pocket before the black jackets could reach him.

"I don't know what sick game you all are playing, but I don't want my children part of it," he sneered.

Capricorn glanced up at him, "You have entered an entire different world when you stepped foot into my village."

The man aimed his pistol and pulled the trigger. You shrieked as the bullet whizzed past you, in landed in a black jacket next to Flatnose. The black jacket fell to the ground.

A black jacket knelt down and felt for a pulse, "he's dead."

The man glared at Capricorn but never got a chance to do anything more, Basta came up behind him and slit his throat.

"I believe I got the answer I wanted," Capricorn exclaimed a long minute later as he glared at Silvertongue, "The book is with the old woman."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basta's arms wrapped around you as you both sat by the lake. He hugged you close, and for once you were glad for him. You were cuddled close to him and you knew the suspicion you had been having for so long was true: You had fallen in love with the man who had broken you, who slapped you when you did something he didn't like, and constantly reminded you that you are his. But you had seen different sides of him in the past few weeks, flashes of kindness like this, and the fact that he did truly appear to love you. You knew not to ask him to say the words, you guessed that he'd probably scoff at the idea or wouldn't have a clue what love was.

But on the other hand you really wanted to get away, to be home again, to be a teacher one day. You wanted a normal life. But you knew that idea was long since gone. You were pregnant and trapped in the village. You gave up trying to escape unless the opportunity came to you and you could be far away from Basta. But you guessed escape would never happen.

Basta brushed a strand of hair from your cheek, "You were very brave today."

"As you were you. Thank you for getting me out of the church after that man..." You shuddered, you could still feel the small breeze of that deadly little piece of metal flying past you. You still saw that black jacket fall down dead.

"Don't think about it," Basta replied, "That's something only us men are to deal with. I promise you Joy I will never allow you to be harmed again by Silvertongue."

"It was my fault for standing in front of him," You replied.

"No, it wasn't," Basta replied, "It was Silvertongue's fault. You're mine Joy and I will protect you. But the moment you step out of line I will take action and punish you until you remember the ways of this village."

"I plan to be nothing but obedient," you replied, "I couldn't leave even if I wanted too. I've fallen in love with you." You knew you lied about the escape part, but the love part was the truth.

Basta stared at you, his face showed he was at a loss for words.

"I....Plan to get you a nice new dress and ring tomorrow," he rasped a moment later, then fell silent. Not once did he take your arms off from around you....And not once did you take your arms off him.


	9. Every Rose has its thorns & Shopping Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, Cornelia Funke does. I own Joy Antoni, I do not own "You" you own yourself. I also own Charlene "Charlie" Travis.**_

_**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, guys. My mind is tired from all the math I'm working on for class. Thank you so much for all the reviews. NightStar's Girl - Oh no I don't put up with hitting or slapping in real life...No way, no how. Basta and the other black jackets just seem to the type to do whatever it takes until they bend or break a person to their will. I also write it in as a message of "Every Rose Has Its thorns." A guy can be the most gorgeous person you've ever set your eyes on, but it doesn't mean that he's kind, loving, or respectful. Always know a guy (or girl) before you go off with them as friends, lovers, etc. If you're not careful you could wind up like Joy. I know the same message appears everywhere but sometimes you can **__**tell**__** someone something, they won't really listen, you can **__**show**__** someone something and they'll remember it. But they may not think of it as affecting them. But when you **__**Involve**__** a person into a situation like Joy is in then they remember and hopefully stay clear of real men who are like Basta. Its' the mother hen in me trying to help in an odd way I guess. :) Okie then, on with the story!)**_

The next day Basta kept his promise, he took you to a small village that was almost 2 hours away from Capricorn's village. After the morning had passed you had bought clothing for the baby, little baby booties, and a baby blanket. Basta had also bought you something, a new suit. It was almost identical to his, except for the fact it had a skirt.

Now you found yourself sitting in Macdonald's sipping a Coca-Cola and secretly envying every other person in the restaurant. They were free to go and do what they wanted to. They didn't have to worry about peoples' lives when a person came near their home accidentally or just to deliver mail. Then again, they didn't have Basta.

You looked over at your husband, he was poking one of his chicken nuggets and sniffing it. You had to hold your breath to keep from laughing. How in the world had this man been in your world for so long and never had MacDonald's food before? That was a mystery to you.

You glanced away before looking back at him again when he wasn't looking. His skin was almost the same color as your own, only it was slightly darker. His dark brown hair was slicked back. His black jacket and pants almost made him seem human with his twilight white shirt, until a person saw the blood red rose laced through the button hole of the jacket's collar. Then the aura of anger that surrounded him; or maybe it was the fact he kept making sure his knife was still safely tucked under his belt. Then again his gun wasn't exactly concealed. Around his neck he wore a pouch that contained his good luck charms, he kept the pendant under his shirt in fear 'an evil spirit' would grab it.

You narrowed your eyes and wondered why you had fallen in love with the man who had hit and slapped you and worse. Were you really in love with him, or was it the fear a battered woman felt when she went out on her own....Fear of being on her own and not being able to survive. But you knew you could survive on your own, you've been living alone since you were 18. _Why had you fallen in love with him?_ Or was it just plain fear that was singing love? After all it's said that fear has many faces.

You took a bite out of another chicken nugget. The same question haunted you: did you really love Basta? If you truly loved him then why were you still looking for ways to escape? Strangely though, you had to admit that some part of you did love him. He hadn't hit you and he had sworn never to raise his hand to you again unless you deserved it. You prayed that day would never arrive.

"Why doesn't this have a bone?" Basta rasped as he held up the chicken nugget.

"The bones are taken out before the chicken is seasoned, cooked, and frozen," you replied. "It's fast food, it's fast and a lot of times tasty, but it's not exactly always healthy. But junk food every now and then isn't too bad for you."

"I'm not talking about health, I'm talking about the fact this damned restaurant....Fast food place, whatever, mutilates its food. Who has ever heard of chicken without bone? It's not natural!"

"Things...Are different in this world, Basta. I promise you, the food is good, please try another piece?" You asked as you reached your hand over to him and placed it over his own.

He looked at you before grabbing your hand, instantly your stomach curled with fear. You shouldn't have been afraid if you fully loved him. But you were, only part of you loved him. He lifted the back of your hand and softly kissed it before smiling at you. You calmed down instantly.

"If it bites me will you stab it with my knife?" Basta asked with a dark smile. A smile that told you exactly what his intentions were: he wanted you to become just like him. Or like him, you guessed.

You nodded, really if it bit him you would have probably used the chance to escape. But Flatnose, who was sitting at the table across from you with Cockerell, would have caught you and carried you back to Basta in less than a minute.

Basta took a bite of it and slowly chewed it. After a moment his smile grew larger, "Delicious!"

"I thought you'd like it," you smiled, "Do you like ice cream?"

"Ice...Cream? What is Ice Cream?" Basta asked.

You stared at him, "I'm going up front to order all four of us M&M McFlurrys," you exclaimed as you walked up front. You came back with a tray containing four of the ice creams and set them down in front of each person. After Basta finished his lunch you watched him lift the spoon from the McFlurry and stare at it.

"It's dripping," he exclaimed in disgust, "And it has colored scabs in it!"

Two teenage girls sitting at the table to the right of you stared at Basta in disgust, then glanced back at their own ice cream. They stood and threw the rest of their dessert away before leaving.

"It's good, I promise," You smiled.

Basta stared at you and popped the spoon into his mouth, he chewed the tiny M&Ms and beamed.

"Ice...Cream...I think I do like Ice Cream! What about you two?" He turned to the two other black jackets.

"Basta, I'm not going to eat somethin that can't stay on my spoon!" Flatnose exclaimed.

"It's too watery," Cockerell said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Try it you imbeciles or I'll cut your tongues out!"

The two tried it and quickly nodded and agreed it was good. You could see by the looks of disgust on their faces they were lying. But eating something you didn't like was a lot better than getting your tongue cut out.

-----------------------------------

23 year old Charlene 'Charlie' Travis held the map of the small village she was touring in front of her face as she tried to find her way to the nearest fast food joint. She was starving, today was the second day of her well earned vacation. She hadn't run across a Fabio yet, but then again she still had 9 more days before her flight home. Maybe she'd run into a hunk soon? She hoped so.

She beamed when she found the MacDonald's and walked inside, then froze at finding none other than Joy Antoni sitting with a man in a black suit. She beamed, she hadn't seen Joy since her family moved to Italy 12 years ago!

"Joy, Joy Antoni!" Charlie beamed as she walked over to her childhood friend.

Joy jumped and looked rather startled, she looked at Charlie and seemed terrified.

Charlie frowned, why did she look so afraid? Was that man with her not a friend? Then she saw the ring on her ring finger, ah he was her husband. Charlie's smile quickly vanished when she saw the gun holstered at the man's side. Oh God....She had to get out of here, now. Charlie started to turn when a heavy hand went down on her shoulder, she looked into the fact of a flat nosed giant. Her heart pounded with fear.

"J...Joy? Is he...A friend of yours?"

"Yes...Basta, Flatnose, this is a girl I went to school with when I was little. Charlene Travis, better known as Charlie." Joy introduced.

"Hi..." Charlie waved a little.

"Let her go, Flatnose," Basta exclaimed, "Capricorn already has one magpie hanging around him, he does not need two."

---------------------------------

Your heart pounded what was Charlie doing here?! You hadn't seen her since you were 11! How had she even recognized you after all these years?

You had no idea, you leaned forward and whispered to Basta that you had been friends with the tomboy for a long time until you moved from the United States to Italy with your mom, dad, and brother.

"She's a magpie and she looks to be nosy. If she causes any trouble..." Basta started before you put a hand over his mouth.

"I don't know how Capricorn's standing in this village is, if it isn't...Good....Then you could be put in jail. I don't want to see you behind bars, Basta. Bars don't suit you," you smiled, hoping he'd buy the act.

He smirked behind your lips before he lowered your hand from his mouth.

"I'll make sure to keep my mouth shut around here before I make threats."

You stared, Basta seemed....Human. He had been seeming more and more human all morning, but now he seemed to be an actual normal man. Like a boyfriend who was laid back and was just hanging out with his girlfriend. You beamed before you and he stood together, you wrapped your arms around him in a large hug.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, he looked ecstatic that you had hugged him with your own free will.

"I am, if you are," you replied.

He nodded, on your way out of the restaurant you nodded to Charlie and didn't look back. Not because you were happy to walk away from her, but because you didn't want her to get into any trouble with Basta, Flatnose, or Cockerell.


	10. Basta's reflections, guilt & promise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters. I only own Joy. I do not own "you" you own yourself! :D**_

_**(A/N: Thank you Night-Star's girl for the idea! Basta's still gonna be the same old black jacket he always has been, but from here on out he's going to be a better husband. He promises! :) I'm glad you like the story so far, Bubbly4roxy. And thank you all so much again for the great reviews! :) )**_

The night's air was thick and heavy with moisture, the tell-tale sign that rain was soon to arrive. Capricorn's village was mostly silent, except for the guards standing within the village square, all were awaiting Dustfinger's return with the girl and the book.

Basta walked into the kitchen and sneered at Rosalita before walking into the pantry. He needed to make a good luck charm for Joy, she needed one. She had been crying most of the night, she swore it was her emotions from her pregnancy but Basta wasn't as sure. A black cat had passed by her yesterday after they left McDonald's. The damned cat was attempting to make his wife unlucky….The cat must have been trying to put a curse on his wife, that was why she was so upset. It had to be.

"What are you lookin' for now, Basta?" Rosalita asked in annoyance from the stove.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Basta growled in reply.

"When you all let me I do," the cook replied, "But you all are so hungry I gotta cook meals ahead o'time so you all can put them into de microwave! If you want to help I don't have a problem with it!"

Basta gritted his teeth; Rosalita was from a place called 'New Orleans' in 'America.' If all people coming from 'New Orleans' in 'America' had such an annoying accent he swore he'd never visit the place. Not even for Capricorn….Well maybe, for Capricorn, _maybe_.

"Well?"

Basta growled, "I'm making a good luck charm for Joy, she's been crying all night. Says it's because of the baby. I know damned well it's because of that black cat that passed us!"

"Oh don't you go blamin' that poor critter for crossin' your path, Basta!" Rosalita exclaimed as she walked over to him. He ducked his head further into the large pantry when she shook her wooden spoon in his face. "Cats, no matter what color, are usually sweet animals. Even if it were wild it wouldn't have done harm to you or Joy. She's crying because her emotions are runnin' high like she said. Bein' pregnant is no cake walk. The sooner you men learn this – the better off you will be!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Basta grumbled under his breath. The term that one uses in annoyance was one of the first things to rub off of Basta the second time he was read into this world.

"You've been so cruel to that girl I'm surprised she ain't crying every night,"  
the cook sighed.

"What did you say?" Basta questioned slowly as he turned and stepped out of the pantry. He glared at Rosalita in annoyance.

"You heard me, you're cruel to Joy!"

Basta stared, "I'm…Not cruel. I'm following orders, to keep my wife in line-"

"By physically and mentally abusin' her!" Rosalita sneered, "I know you to be a mean man Basta, but you've admitted to me once when I was nursin' you back to health last year that you don't like bein' cruel. So why are you hitting that poor girl?"

"I am not abusing her, I am only doing what every man in my world-"

"This ain't your 'world!' It's ours, and in ours abusin' isn't right! It's cruel and inhuman," Rosalita replied, "When that girl first came she had a light in her eyes. A light of hope, now all I see in that woman's eyes is fear. Is that how you want that child whose comin' to see their mother? As a woman who constantly fears her husband?"

"Joy said she loved me…She doesn't fear-"

"Oh? She doesn't fear you? Then tell me Basta what happens when she is in de kitchen with me and you walk in? Tell me."

"I don't like the way you're speaking to me-"  
"You think I care?"

Basta gritted his teeth, he knew she didn't care; she had no need for concern. Capricorn and every black jacket loved her cooking. No one, not even Joy, could replace the cook. She also helped the younger boys and girls go from the transition of not being with their parents to becoming black jackets and maids.

"What happens, Basta?"  
Basta glared at the annoying woman, "I don't know, you tell me."

"She can be in here comfortable and looking like there is no care in de world! Then you walk in. Her shoulders tense, her atmosphere becomes one of fear and caution, and she becomes jumpy. Does that sound to you like a woman who has no fear of her spouse?"

"Spouse? What is that?" Basta asked in confusion.

"The person you are married too," Rosalita replied. When Basta sneered, she shook her head in disgust, "Think about de first time you saw Joy and think of her now. Then see what damage you've done to her."

-------------------------------------------------------

Basta had finished gathering the luck charms and was neatly tying a thin, but sturdy, thread around the good luck charm bag. He had been in the kitchen for hours, when he looked up he saw the cook had left the kitchen, he glanced to see her bedroom door closed. Her room was only the size of a shoe box but she had somehow convinced black jackets to give her a nice bed, night stand, and a lamp, and a few books.

Her words echoed in his head, _"Think about de first time you saw Joy and think of her now. Then see what damage you've done to her."_

He had first met Joy when she read him out, the first time he saw her she had been so busy reading she hadn't noticed him. Her hair was bright red and had been pulled into a pony tail; she had been wearing a white blouse and black jeans. Her dark brown eyes had shined with fascination, courage, and hope.

When his dagger scraped her front door she had grabbed a baseball bat and was fully ready to fight, and she fought him bravely. She had been a wildcat that day, an untamed beauty. He had sworn the moment she began to fight him that he'd tame her. He had imagined courting her, he frowned. He hadn't courted her nor had he done the least single thing romantic for her. His stomach twisted when he realized none of his fantasies of being with her had come true, and he had her….And not once had he taken her for a candle light dinner, or any other one of things that women in his and this world found so romantic.

Then he remembered coaxing Dustfinger into lying to her about Silvertongue and Meggie being in immediate danger. While Dustfinger was talking to the skeptical Joy he had snuck into her apartment and hid in the shadows near her front door.

She had been wearing a loose t-shirt and soft blue jeans. Her hair was in a tight braid, she still had that untamed quality to her, however she was determined and more independent than she was last time he had seen her.

Then he had noticed a picture hanging up on the wall of her hallway, it showed herself standing beside a tall woman, they were surrounded by little kids. He realized she was one of this world's 'teachers.' He looked up when Dustfinger looked intently at Joy and said softly, 'I'm sorry.' It was then Basta made his move, he quickly stepped behind her hit her hard upside the head. He watched the woman collapse.

When he had returned to the village he had carried Joy in his arms to Capricorn. It was there an Italian 'government official' (whatever that truly was, Basta still didn't understand the various forms of 'government' in this world) had married them. Though he had said the marriage was invalid since the bride was not awake. After a swift glance of Basta's knife he quickly filled out the marriage license and pronounced Basta and Joy officially wed.

It took nearly a month of slapping, and sometimes hitting the woman to get her somewhat tamed. Never once had he kindly tried to help her through the transition of free woman to wedded black jacket's wife woman.

Then she had attempted to escape with Sonjia. That should have been enough for Basta to see how badly he had treated her. He groaned and sank back onto the stool he had been sitting on. What the hell was he thinking?

He had always sworn to himself since he was a child that when he found a woman he'd treat her well; spoil her even, with love and gifts. Instead he had spoiled her with abuse and fear. And the way she looked now….Her hair resembled old red thread instead of the beautiful red locks she had once possessed. Her eyes were dull and he could see fear in them now that he thought about it. Each time he came around her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach, a mother protecting her child. He had terrified her to the point that she felt she needed to protect their unborn child from him!

He was a monster.

What had he done? He wanted to run to his home and beg Joy for forgiveness, beg her for another chance to meet and live with and fall in love with the real him. However if any black jacket heard or saw this Capricorn would consider him unfit for the job of lead black jacket. Shit. But even Cockerell had said to him that if he were married to Joy he'd be kinder to her.

Guilt twisted in his heart. He would remain the black jacket he was and always had been, but as a husband he would change. He had too. If he wanted Joy to love him he had to prove himself not to be a monster, but a good man who loved his wife dearly.

"For you, Joy, I will prove that I am a good husband," he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------

Silvertongue's daughter finally arrived two hours later, after meeting Capricorn he shoved her and the old woman who came with her into a cage. Meggie reminded him of Joy; beautiful, strong, intelligent.

In his hand he held a small velvet black box containing a new golden wedding ring for Joy. It was thin and had two small diamonds on each side of the ring, in middle of the ring was a small fire opal. He had described the ring he wanted to one of the maids who wrote it down. He had asked her what gem helped to heal a person's luck and spirit; she had given a long list. He had finally decided on the fire opal to heal Joy's spirit and luck; also to give her back her fiery personality he was reluctantly willing to admit that he missed.

Then he had Silvertongue read the maid's handwriting until the ring fell from the sky and landed on the ground in front of Basta. It was perfect and would look beautiful on his wife.

"Joy?" He asked as he walked in, she sat up in bed and stared at him curiously, he slipped her wedding ring off and placed the new one on her finger.

"Basta…Oh my God…It's gorgeous…." She stammered.

"Don't…Please…Don't say a word…" Basta replied as he gently took her hand, "I…I've been thinking about the way I've treated you…Even now though your happy you still fear me…" He said. She tried to argue, but he held up his hand to stop her. She flinched, another pang of guilt stabbed at his heart. His wife was terrified of him. Monster. He was a monster.

"I swear…I will _**never**_ hit, slap, or raise my hand to you again," he rasped, "I have to stay the black jacket I've always been….But as of right now I'm changing….I'm going to be a good husband and father. I'm going to be dedicated to you and I will never lay a hand on you again. I'll do all in my power to get you better clothing and anything you desire….But….Please, love me for the new man I'm going to become. Not for the one I've been?"

"You've been listening to Darius read-"

"Yes, I have, and that part seemed right…It's true, because I am going to turn over a new caterpillar-"

"Leaf," Joy laughed.

Basta stared at her, she was laughing, and there was no fear in her eyes. His heart swelled with happiness, the monster was going to be forgotten, and never would it harm Joy again. He wouldn't allow it too.

"I can't be sappy when we're in the village or around other black jackets, but I will remain a good husband," Basta exclaimed.

"I believe you," Joy smiled, "Just don't always be this sappy. I think I have a cavity. But I like the change a lot…Could…Could we cuddle?"

"You never need to ask," Basta replied as he kicked off his shoes, he sat on the bed and peeled his socks off. He undressed and put on one of his old shirts before climbing under the covers and holding Joy close. It was then he felt a small bump under her chest.

"Baby bump," Joy smiled, "I'm 4 months pregnant Basta."

"Do you know how long you've been pregnant for since before that test?" Basta asked.

Joy nodded, "I figured it out the other night when I couldn't sleep. The second time we…Slept together did the deed. I had been feeling sick to stomach since then, which should have been a sign to me."

"I swear I'll be a good father, Joy, I swear."

"I know you will be, I believe you," Joy replied softly.

Why? He wondered, why did she believe that a monster like him could change so suddenly and easily? He hoped he could, but he part of him was skeptical. He swore that he'd make himself change, even if it drove him to insanity.


	11. Meggie & Elinor Arrive & The Arguement

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Joy, I do not own "You." Sonjia owns herself. Rosalita is one of my characters too. :)**_

**(A/N: If you go to Youtube and type in either "DimensionalTraveller" or "Basta's Pride and Joy" the video I just made will come up. It's this story's "trailer." :D I hope you all like it, I tried to find someone who looked like the book-version of Basta. .com/watch?v=6Dl3f7r9jtE)**

Your heart went out to the small twelve year old girl standing in front of Capricorn. You could see the terror in her face but she stood bravely and looked determined not to let her fear show. You knew how she felt; you were the same way when you had first come here…Even now you were the same way. However, you were no longer terrified of your husband; he had promised you two nights ago never to raise his hand to you or harm you in any way ever again. During these last two days he had kept his promise.

Basta had walked the little girl, Meggie, in only five minutes ago. You wondered who the older woman was, she reminded you of Rosalita: strong, determined, and refused to be bossed around. You smiled at that. But when you saw Dustfinger walk in you frowned and your stomach twisted. Why had he led Meggie and this older woman here?

"I…I'll give you the book as soon as I get my father back," Meggie stammered.

Capricorn stared at her like she was a fish wriggling on a hook. He looked at your husband; Basta was quickly away from Capricorn's side and grabbed at the plastic bag the little girl was clutching so closely. Meggie blinked as she tried to figure out how Basta could have been so fast, you had been wondering the same thing yourself.

Basta peered into the bag as if there was a snake or some other dangerous animal or reptile inside it waiting to bite him and then grabbed the book.

"Finally," Capricorn smiled before he walked over to Meggie and grabbed hold of her arm. The little girl paled and stared at him in silent horror, "In a few years she'll grow up to be a pretty little thing. Good for our men. How old is she?" He asked Dustfinger.

"I'm twelve!"

Capricorn ignored her, "Twelve…Already so pretty," he commented, "But too young, but in a few more years my men will appreciate your-"

Basta winced as he listened to Capricorn, you were just as disgusted. Meggie didn't need to hear her possible fate.

"Capricorn, sir," you exclaimed as you put your hand onto your stomach. The baby kicked. "If I may…Sir…May I take the child to the kitchen? She looks starved and I'm sure Mr. Mortimer wouldn't appreciate his daughter being starved….Perhaps we can convince him to read for you easier if we take good care of his daughter?"

Capricorn stared at you, "That is a good idea. Silvertongue will have to remember that I've been taking good care of his daughter and in turn for keeping her safe and cared for he will have to read for me if he wants her well being to continue. Take her to the kitchen, bring Basta with you. Flatnose, bring take that old lady to the cages."

That wasn't exactly the point you were trying to get too, but if it kept Meggie safe it was all that mattered.

You walked over to Meggie and she gave you a dark stare. You understood why she was staring at you this way, if you had been in her position you'd be staring the same way. She didn't know if you were friend or enemy. All she knew was that you had made a suggestion the evil man liked and you were the same black jackets as the rest of the men; therefore you had to be evil too.

"Hi Meggie, I know your father…My name is Joy, and this is my husband Basta," you smiled as you looked over to him. He scowled at Meggie but when she looked quickly away he gave you a small smile. "I bet your hungry, huh?" You asked softly.

"I'm not a baby, you don't need to treat me as one!" She snapped, then she stared at Dustfinger, "I hope you choke on your own smoke!" She screamed. He looked away quickly, obviously feeling quite guilty. Good, you thought, he should feel damned guilty. What was he thinking bringing an innocent child here to be used against her father? Damn him, anyway. Later you'd introduce him to Hurricane Joy; he would have to pray he survived it.

You took Meggie's hand and walked out of the church with her and Basta, "I know you're not a child, but I know how it feels to be a stranger in a new place."

"You…Do?" She asked as she stared up at you.

"Yes," You replied, "I didn't come here because I wanted too. The village isn't always a good place, but I'm glad I am here because I met my Basta. He kept me safe and protected me," you said, which was half true. You weren't going to mention the physical or mental abuse. You had made a decision before Basta had stopped slapping you that you would force yourself to become the way you were before he had taken you…With Dustfinger's help.

Dustfinger, he always pretended to be innocent and a friend to all. But in the end he backstabbed everyone: you, Meggie, Mo, and the older woman. You agreed with Meggie, you silently hoped he would choke on his own smoke…Only you wished he would just disappear and never return.

-----------------------------------

"And who's this little 'un?" Rosalita questioned as she put her hands onto her hips. You could tell she was trying to look annoyed but you could see the friendly smile breaking out over her lips when she saw Meggie.

"Meggie Mortimer," Meggie replied, she started backing a little into you, you put your arm around her.

Rosalita smiled, "Well, hello Meggie, I am Rosalita. You come sit yourself down and let ole' Rosalita cook you somethin' real good. My Gumbo is real good, but it would set your mouth on fire and I'm saving that for Mr. Basta there."

"I'm honored," Basta replied in sarcasm. He looked at you, "I'm going to make sure that dimbulb guard is doing his job. I'll meet up with you later; you need anything before I go?" He rasped.

"Nothing right now," You replied as you gave him a hug. He tensed a little, hugs were still foreign to him and he was still adapting to them, but he was doing a good job so far. He slowly wrapped his arms around you and held you for a long moment and walked out of the kitchen.

"He's nice to you," Meggie said softly.

"Which is good or I'd shove that rabbit's foot of his down that cat throat of his!" Rosalita exclaimed.

Joy had to bite back a smile at Rosalita's comment, "Yes, he's very nice to me."

"Do you love him?"  
"Yes."

"How and why? How could you love him when he's so mean to everyone else? Why do you love him if you were taken like me?" She asked curiously.

"Well…" You paused, "I hated him at first to tell the truth. But over time I started liking him a little bit more and more, it wasn't until just recently that I truly fell in love with him," you smiled.

"What did he do to make you love him?"

"He showed me kindness and killed the monster that was hurting and scaring me," you replied as Rosalita came over and placed a grilled cheese sandwich, juice box, and a small handful of potato chips in front of Meggie. Comfort food, it was what the little girl needed right now.

You let Meggie eat as you followed Rosalita back to one of the stoves, "Rosalita…Thank you."

"For cooking for the little 'un, that is never a problem you of all people know that," she smiled.

"That," you smiled, "And for being such a good friend…You are really someone to look up too, you know. I think of you as a second mother…I mean if that's alright with you…"

Rosalita stared at you speechless at first then she smiled, "It is an honor to me that you think of me that way. I think of you as one of my own little 'uns. I have two daughters back in Lousiana."

"But you said that…"

"Yes, I said I wasn't married and I was not. They were adopted," she smiled sadly.

"Well I'm sure a good man will come along one day and come take you away from all this, you're knight in shining armor," you smiled.

She snorted and laughed, "You are still too much of a romantic!"

---------------------------------------

"Who is this - another person to point a gun at me? Well you can just point your gun at me; I won't back down the least bit!" Snapped the older woman as Joy led Meggie into the 'cage.' The duty had fallen to you since Basta was trying to find a replacement guard to be stationed in front of Darius's room. In your arms you carried bundles of sheets and two thick cloths you'd curl up for pillows for the three.

"Elinor," Mo exclaimed, "She's not like the rest, her name is Joy she was married to Basta against her will. Joy, this is Elinor."

"Hello, Elinor," you smiled, "It is nice to meet you, ma'am," you smiled as you began to grab hay and throw it on the floor until it was big enough to make a mattress. You put two sheets over that, then a blanket and quilt, followed by the curled up thick sheets to use as pillows. "They're not the best beds ever…" You frowned.

"Well, finally! Someone here with manners!" Elinor exclaimed, sounding very pleased, "It is nice to meet you too. I'm sorry you were taken," she frowned.

"Dustfinger tricked me too," you replied.

"The beds are great, Joy, thanks," Mo smiled as he opened his arms, Meggie ran over to him, sat down and quickly cuddled up to him.

You smiled and walked out of the cage.

-------------------------------

"You trick me and the next thing I know I'm here….But of all the nasty, no good, rotten, low-down things you trick an old lady and a little girl to coming to this village be used against Mo?!" You shouted at Dustfinger, your face was red with rage. You had cornered him in the now empty kitchen.

Rosalita had left a minute before to take Capricorn his nightly snack.

"You know nothing of my reasons for bringing them here!" Dustfinger shouted, "You can't accuse me of doing what I have too!"

"Doing what you have too? If you just _have_ to be a low down snake than yes, I have every right of accusing you! Didn't you see the look of terror on Meggie's face! You should have seen the shock and fear on Mo's when I opened the cage door and Meggie walked in! I thought the man would die of a heart attack!"

"I warned him if he didn't read me back home this would happen, I warned you of the same thing last year before you moved again! Or have you forgotten?" He shouted at you.

"All I remember of each time you came around was you begging to be read back and me telling you that I can't do that!" You shouted back at him.

"I went to Mo and he wouldn't do it either! You were my last chance before I had to do something!" Dustfinger exclaimed in anger.

"Abduct us against our wills!" You shouted, tears in your eyes, your hormones were having a field day with his argument. The baby kicked inside of you and a pain went through your back as if the baby was shouting at you to be quiet. You gave a small wince but tried your best to ignore the pain.

Dustfinger walked over to you and shoved his face into your own, "I. Warned. You." He exclaimed slowly, "I told you, read me back or I'll make you read me back."

"Oh! Such a good warning, read me back home or I'll make sure your abducted and given to a man you read out….Then overnight I'm his wife, without me even knowing!" You growled, "That makes me angry to this day and I still can't forgive you! And I never will! But what you did tonight: leading an innocent child and her aunt into this cursed village and not letting them know their fate. That is unforgivable! Evil! Wrong! You are just as bad as the other black jackets!"

"Have you taken a look in the mirror?" Dustfinger snapped.

"What are you talking about?" You asked as you squared your shoulders and crossed your arms. You glared at him in anger, you felt as if your body was on fire.

"You're just as much of a black jacket as Basta is, just as much of one as you accuse me of being," Dustfinger exclaimed through bared teeth.

"I am not," You replied, your heart skipping a beat. Your worst fear was turning into one of them….One of the cruel crows that followed Capricorn around as if he was the goose who laid the golden egg.

"Look in the mirror," he snarled, "You've become emotionally detached to everyone but Basta and that baby in you."

"That's a lie," you snarled, "Sonjia's my friend, and I've tried to consider you one as well and overlook the fact you kidnapped-"

"Oh here we go again!" He exclaimed throwing his arms into the air in exasperation, "You want to know the truth?"

"Yes, I do," you replied.

"I came to take you to Capricorn's village myself," Dustfinger replied, "I knew the government official would be here, I…I was going to have you married to me to keep you safe until I could go home to Roxanne. You look just like her, you know. It's probably the reason Basta wants you."

You stared, your eyes stung, those were the most hurtful words he could have ever said to you. The fact that Basta loved you because you looked just like Dustfinger's wife and not just because he loved you for being you hurt, badly. So that was it, Basta wanted you because he didn't have the real thing.

"Go to Hell," You shouted at him before you turned and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

"Joy?" Rosalita asked in shock, you walked away faster. You didn't make it back to Basta's home before you burst into tears.

--------------------------------------

You must have walked around the village twice in the last two hours, still your heart ached. Each time you thought you were ready to near Basta's home again Dustfinger's words echoed in your mind causing your heart to hurt once more. You had cried on and off during the two hours and part of you wondered how you even had any tears left to be shed.

"Basta! I found her!" Flatnose's nasally voice exclaimed from above you. You sniffled and wondered what was going on. You turned at hearing footsteps and found Basta running up to you before he wrapped his arms tightly around you and drew you close.

"Joy, where were you?" He asked.

"I was just walking around the village," You replied with a sniffle.

"What happened?" He asked at seeing you had been crying, he pulled away and blushed when the black jackets began to laugh at him. After a threat of cutting off their toes they quiet silenced and went along their ways. He put his arm behind your back and led you back to his home.

"Dustfinger and I argued, he…" You stared at Basta.

"He what?" he asked, his face already turning a pale shade of red with anger.

"He told me you love me only because I look like Roxanne."

He stared at you, "He's a damned liar," he rasped in anger, "You're far more beautiful than Roxanne could ever hope to be. Plus you have something she doesn't have, a real backbone, not a fake one she hides behind."

You wrapped your arms around him in a large hug and cried long and hard once again, his arms wrapped around you. He patted your back and you knew he was unsure of exactly what to do in this kind of situation.

"Joy…Please…Don't cry?" He asked in a small voice.

You sniffled and forced yourself to stop; you sat up again and looked at him.

"Thank you," you said softly.

"It's what husbands are made for," He replied, sounding a little uncomfortable. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" You asked.

"To have a long talk with a certain fire eater and making sure he never comes around you again," he replied as he walked out.


	12. Basta the eskimo & An argument resolved

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, Cornelia Funke does. I own Joy, I do not own "you" I do not own Sonjia. Thank you Basta's-Girl for reminding me of Mo's last name, I had a brain fart LOL. Also thank you for the five stars on my video! :D Bubbly4Roxy, I'm glad you liked the story, thank you so much for all the great reviews! What would I do without all you guys? **_

You fanned yourself, it was hot. You threw the sheets off yourself and sat up, your hands blurring you were waving them around your face so fast.

"Not again," groaned Basta from beside you. He pulled his covers around him more; the house had only a few windows that were intact. The others were open, letting the warm summer air flow in. The small window units Flatnose and the other black jackets had installed earlier that week were making the house into an 'igloo' according to Basta. But you'd never know it.

"You're the one who can't keep your pants zipped," you replied quite frankly before standing up and walking in front of one of the window units. You sighed in relief as the cold air flowed around you.

"I was doing as every married man would have done," Basta replied, "I am sure married men in this world have a wedding night as well."

"They do," you replied, "I'm sorry, Basta, it's the hormones," you replied before your eyes watered. Basta had changed himself into a new man, and husband. He was truly the kind of man you would have married if you both had met in…Normal life. But nothing about life in this village was normal, not even Basta, a character from a book, was normal. But he was your abnormal-superstitious, now very loveable husband. And you had snapped at him, you apologized again before beginning to cry.

"Oh bloody hell, what spirit have I angered?" Basta grumbled to himself before standing, he yelped, being only in boxer shorts and a thin tank top didn't help things. He grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around himself.

"Silvertongue had better read me out one of those Eskimo-coats I have seen on TV," Basta growled to himself before he skittered over to you. Wincing each time his bare foot hit the cold floor. He walked next to you and glared at the air conditioner in hate. Right now the AC was your hero, but it was Basta's worst enemy.

"It's alright, I….." He paused, you looked over at him. He kept silently mouthing something. You realized someone had given him advice on what to tell you, and he was trying to remember and quickly rehearse it. "I …Know what you must be going through is hard and I will be here to support you throughout your pregnancy." He exclaimed.

You stared and smiled, you knew the words belonged to Dustfinger. Even though you were still highly pissed off at the man you knew those were his words. You guessed that Dustfinger must have given him the line when Basta went in to tell the fire eater to stay away from you.

"Thank you Basta, that means a lot to me," you smiled before you cuddled into him. He wrapped his arm around you. He was still a little stiff, but this time he was quicker to respond to your cuddle. He was learning.

Half an hour later you had cooled off, Basta had already retreated to the bed, after he had one of the maids bring a handful of blankets. You pulled one sheet over you, afraid of becoming too hot again. But no one said being pregnant was going to be a walk in the park. You stared down at your stomach when the baby kicked; you chuckled and softly hummed before you fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

The next morning you had volunteered to help Rosalita and the others make breakfast. You did this as often as you could. But many times Basta would come and drag you off afraid that you would harm the baby in some way. During other times Mortola would barge in and begin rambling on about Capricorn's orders, though she never told you to leave.

"I understand Basta is a Popsicle," Rosalita exclaimed as you walked in through the doorway. She had a large and satisfied smirk on her face.

"He accused me of turning our home into an igloo last night," you replied with a laugh as you reached into one of the shelves and grabbed two frying pans. You set them down on an empty stove before grabbing two pots. You grabbed the ingredients you needed for a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. You thought seriously about putting jalapeño peppers into Dustfinger's scrambled eggs.

"What was that argument about with you and Dustfinger last night?" Rosalita asked, as if reading your mind.

You jumped and blushed, "You saw that?"

"Heard it," Rosalita replied, "On my way back….You two were mighty angry with one another."

"He tricked Mo's daughter, Meggie, into coming into the village with him, and the older woman, her Aunt Elinor, as well," you replied.

"He no more tricked them then he did you," Rosalita replied.

You jumped and stared at her, "What do you mean? He did trick me, he…He let Basta into my apartment!"

"No _you_ let Basta into your apartment," replied Rosalita, "If you don't make a habit of closing and locking your doors anything can get in. Basta is good example of this. Dustfinger did not trick that child," she replied, "She would of found her way here come to hell or high water to get her daddy back. Dustfinger only had to provide the proper…Motivation, which he didn't want to do, Capricorn swears Silvertongue will read him back into that book of his. 'Silvertongue,' silly nickname," Rosalita sighed as she shook her head, "Lord! Tempers around this village! Yours is gettin' to be just as bad as your husband's Joy!"

You cracked an egg open and let it spill into a pan, basta liked his sunny side down. He believed seeing the egg yellow facing up towards a person was unlucky. Supposedly if the yellow core stared up at a person it meant (at least in his world) that the White Ladies would sing for the person staring at the eye. You still had no idea who the "White Ladies" were.

"Dustfinger told me that too," you finally said softly, "That my temper is bad. I thought it was just because of my hormones…."

"You're temper has been bad since you all brought that girl Sonjia here," replied Rosalita, "Guilt is a powerful thing you know."

You paused. You've had nightmares about hearing Sonjia's parents' screams from within the house as it burned with them inside it. You constantly questioned what you would do if you could redo the burning. Would you have stolen Basta's gun and shot everyone; broken in through a window and warned the unsuspecting family within; or would you have used Basta's knife to try to shield yourself away from the black jackets as you yelled at the family within the house? You weren't sure.

"I could have stopped them," you finally said, your voice cracking as tears welled in your eyes, "It's my fault she's here and she's an orphan. Each time I see her she looks more and more miserable…And…And there's nothing I can do about it. Capricorn decided he didn't want her being anywhere around me after all."

"As a punishment to you," Rosalita replied, "For saving her and trying to escape with her. He's keeping you away from what you want the most: to befriend that girl. It's your punishment for disobeying his orders.

"I know, and I'll just continue to live with it and never let him see my emotions on the subject," your replied.

"That is how you survive in this village, I have done the same thing for many years," Rosalita replied, "Flip those pancakes, they're about to burn!"

----------------------

After you helped served breakfast you were eating beside an empty chair. You looked over and wondered where your husband had run off too.

"He went with Cockerell and Flatnose to a burning," exclaimed Agapito, a short black jacket in his mid thirties.

"Oh," you replied, "Did he get to eat his breakfast before he left?" You asked.

"Aren't you just the ideal wife?" Sneered the black jacket, "Yeah, he ate it. You know, Basta ain't around if you wanted some…Relief from him I could show you a real good-"

"Leave her be, Agapito," Dustfinger sneered as he sat beside you, "She's the wife of your boss. Show respect."

"Why should I listen to you, Dust-for-Brains?"

Dustfinger lifted his hands and a small fire started in his palm, "I don't mind setting people on fire."

Agapito quickly quieted down.

After breakfast you put your hand on Dustfinger's shoulder, he tensed slightly.

"Dustfinger…I…I need to apologize to you about the argument last night. A lot of things I said were wrong and uncalled for." You said softly.

"No, half of them were true," he replied, "I manipulated Meggie into coming here and I knew full well Basta was going to come into the apartment…I just didn't think he'd knock you out. I was going to lead you out on your own will so you wouldn't have to be around him. I'm sorry."

You shook your head, "What's done is done," you replied, "And I did get a good husband and a baby on the way out of this," you smiled, "I really can't complain, I could easily be hunched over in the kitchen scrubbing out pots right now."

Dustfinger gave you a small smile, "As long as we are friends again."

"We are, and thank you for telling Basta what to say during certain…Situations," you smiled.

He stared blankly at you, "What are you talking about?"

"The line you gave him to tell…About the fact he's here to support me..." You replied with a frown at seeing him so confused.

"I did not tell him to say that," Dustfinger replied, "Mortimer Folchart did when Basta brought him and his daughter and the old woman dinner."

You watched him walk off, shocked. Why had Mo talked against Basta like that when he could have gotten killed for it? That was very sweet and kind of him. You really owed him. You wondered if he had gotten breakfast yet.


	13. Belinda

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, Cornelia Funke does. I own Belinda, Joy, and Rosalita. I do not own "You" You own yourself! :D **_

_**(A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I am starting on the next chapter. :) )**_

It was nearly noon by the time Basta returned to the village, you were carrying a bundle of sheets in your arms.  
"Joy, what do you think you are doing?"  
You winced and turned towards Mortola, "I was taking clean sheets to Basta and I's house.....It's been a while since the sheets were changed..."  
"You know a maid will change those sheets," the older woman replied as she stared down her nose at you. You forced yourself to control your temper - which was a true struggle, especially now - you bit your lip.  
"I know, but I'm feeling worthless and I need to do something-"  
"You will, starting this afternoon Capricorn will have you regularly reading clothing and other objects out of books for him. He also wants you to read out appropriate clothing for yourself, no more suits with pants. That is quite an unflattering image for a black jacket's wife." She sniffed as she crossed her arms.  
Your fingers curled around the bundle of sheets, "Pants are much more comfortable -"  
"And I would love to be in my room reading all day," Mortola snapped, "But I cannot, I have work! Pregnant or not, Joy, it's time to grow up and become the black jacket's wife you are. Now leave the sheets on the bed and go greet your husband. He'll be in Capricorn's church."  
"Yes, ma'am," you replied as you walked quickly towards your home, though you regularly moved the sheets so you could see the ground below. You didn't want to trip and fall and harm the baby within you. Anger boiled within you, and you soon found yourself missing your home's air conditioners.  
Where did Mortola get off treating everyone but Capricorn like a piece of dirt? Perhaps when the Black Jackets referred to the 'Devil' in the 'Devil's Village' they were actually referring to their head maid! She was enough to kill the Hydra that Hercules had faced in Greek Mythology. One look at Mortola and the creature, along with all its heads, would die all at once.  
When you had reached sight of your house you began to calm down. Mortola was a....Witch, with a cold and black heart. Even Basta despised her. You took in a deep, shuddering breath, before letting it out. The woman was an old heartless crone, one of these days she'd keel over. You mentally scolded yourself for almost hoping for a person's death...But this woman was nothing but ink before Darius read her out. The same thing for your husband, you paused. Basta...Nothing but ink, you couldn't imagine that.....You had been terrified of him before, but now since he was a good husband you didn't find yourself afraid or hateful of him any longer, you loved him.  
You put the sheets onto the bed before walking towards Capricorn's church, when you were halfway there your path nearly collided into Cockerell's.  
"Hello there."  
"Cockerell," you greeted stiffly as you walked quicker to get away from him.  
"Why are you running away?" He questioned as he caught up to you, "I heard how Agapito treated you earlier this afternoon."  
"Yes, news spreads quickly here," you agreed.  
"Agapito is immature and has been since the day we brought him to this accursed village."  
"I was told he was read out of a book," you replied.  
Cockerell threw back his head and laughed, "No! Far from it! He was a homeless man who arrived here in a drunken stupor. The driver of a truck he was in kicked him out not too far from this village. Capricorn forced him away from his precious beer and turned him into a black jacket, though he's a lousy excuse of one."

You raised an eyebrow, "Interesting...." Then you froze a little girl no older than five years was running towards you, eyes wide with fear.

"Whose that?"

"Belinda," he replied, "She's the daughter of a villager who refused to pay Capricorn. Your husband, Flatnose, and I brought her back....Flatnose was supposed to be watching her," he scowled as he lunged forward at the child, who let out a shriek.

You squatted down, "Belinda, sweetie," you said softly, "It's okay, come here. My name's Joy, I won't hurt you, honey, no one here will."

The five year old looked at you with a face of mistrust, but when Cockerell came closer and Flatnose was soon seen running towards her, the little girl ran behind you and held the back of your leg tightly as you stood.

"Joy, tell the kid to come here," Flatnose exclaimed, his face was slick and shiny from sweat, his tone was laced with frustration.

"No," you replied as you looped your arm around the little girl, "I will not."

You twisted around as much as you could and picked her up, "Kidnapping a five year old child."

"Many of us were younger when we joined Capricorn," Cockerell shrugged.

"Oh? So you were babies who could make up your own minds and decide the kind of lives you wished to lead. Well, children in this time don't do that, I'm afraid we're not as advanced as your people are," you huffed at him before walking towards the church.

Belinda buried her head into your shoulder, her inky black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her dark brown eyes glanced up at you in fear.

"It's alright, I'm not at you, I'm mad at the fact you were taken away from your daddy."

"I miss daddy," she said softly, "The mean men came in and took me away."

"I know, they did the same thing to me, sweetie," Joy replied as she rubbed Belinda's back, "How about we become friends and stick close to one another? This way whenever you or I feel sad we'll have one another?" You said as you gave a kind smile, you knew your parenting instincts were alive and well.

Belinda nodded before putting her head onto your shoulder again. When you neared the doors of the church Flatnose rushed ahead and pulled it open for you, though he sneered at you.

"Do you have something to say to me?" You questioned.

Flatnose's face began to go red, "No, Joy," he replied.

You nodded before walking past him, it paid being Basta's wife. Every black jacket knew better than to cross Basta. When you became close enough to see Basta, Belinda began to whimper and tried to push away from you.

"Mean man!" She cried out.

"It's okay, he's my husband," you said softly, "He won't let anything bad happen to you."

"He took me!" She continued her struggles.

You stopped and squatted down and let the little girl to her feet, though you didn't unwrap your arms from around her. She struggled and gave small hits that didn't hurt.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" She exclaimed, nearly bursting into tears.

"Belinda, look at me, I promised you that I would not let anyone hurt you, we're friends, remember? The first rule of friendship is that there has to be trust. I will not let anything bad happen to you, but I can't make you believe me."

She stared up at you, her hand pressed against your shoulder.

"Look at me: I promise I will not let anything bad happen to you. Neither will my husband, his name is Mr. Basta."

"He's so mean."

"He only looks mean, really he's a big teddy bear," you smiled.

"I don't think so..." She muttered as she glanced at Basta.

You stood and took Belinda's hand, she dragged her feet and walked slowly, Capricorn watched the two of you expressionlessly. You walked over to Basta and gave him a large hug, his arms wrapped around you and held you close.

"I'm glad to see you," he whispered, "How did you catch her?"

"Nothing, all I did was allow her to trust me and I gave a promise that I'd watch over her and no harm would come to her."

"Joy," Basta groaned.

You stared at him, "Basta...We're about to be parents and both of us need practice. Belinda is only five years old, she's so small..."

Basta stared at you, then shook his head, "No."

"Alright, but we need to find a way to keep her safe."

"That I can do," he replied.

Capricorn cleared his throat, "Basta, I understand being a husband requires much time, but it must not interfere with your work."

Basta jumped, "Yes, Capricorn," he bowed quickly.

"My apologies," You said as you gave a small bow, unable to do any more or you'd hurt the baby.

Capricorn sat back and nodded. His colorless eyes went over to Belinda.

Belinda inched behind you and held onto your leg again in terror, your heart broke into two. You could feel the poor child trembling. When Cockerell neared to try to grab her, you gave him a look that could melt ice.

"I see Joy is learning how to become a lead black jacket rather quickly," Capricorn exclaimed, "This is good."

"Thank you, sir," you replied with another small bow.

"This is the girl?" Capricorn asked as he leaned forward to look at Belinda.

You reached you behind you and gently pulled her out just enough for Capricorn to easily see her.

"Yes," Basta replied.

"Put her into one of the cages," Capricorn exclaimed.

Your eyes widened and your heart skipped a beat.

Capricorn glanced over at you, "I know you're wishing to say something, Joy, please do say it before you explode....I'd rather not have that kind of mess all over my church."  
You blushed hard, "Yes, sir," you replied, "Belinda, is very small but she can work and Rosalita needs help in the kitchen."

"A five year old cannot cook."

"No, but she can hand the cooks ingredients."

"How can she with the inability to read?" Capricorn questioned, looking doubtfully at you.

"She can hand Rosalita ingredients she needs according to the color of the label...Basta does it all the time," she smiled.

Capricorn paused and nodded, "Very well, the child will help Rosalita in the kitchen. If she causes any trouble she will be taken to the cages."

You nodded, that was fair. You took Belinda's hand and led her out the church doors to the kitchen.

"And what I am supposed ta do with a child?" Rosalita asked, "She's much too young to cook."

You told Rosalita what you had told both Capricorn and Basta.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh very well, but Joy, this is the last person you send to my kitchen, you understand?"

"I understand," you nodded, "Thank you so much Rosalita."

"Oh now, in all truth I don't mind that much, it will be nice to hear the giggles of children again," she smiled, "Speakin' of children, how is that baby?"

You put your hand onto your stomach and grinned, "Very active. I'm hoping he or she will sleep tonight."

"Well as long as you keep busy it will be fine...This village is never quiet!"


	14. Flatnose's Prank&Kidnapped by Dustfinger

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters. I own Joy. I do not own "you" you own yourself. **_

_**(A/N: The song "you" sing in this chapter is called "Tis A Gift To Be Simple or Simple Gifts. Also check out Basta's Girls stories and Word Nazi's story "Enslaved"!)**_

The kitchen was filled with loud clatters and bangs as Rosalita attempted to teach Belinda how to hand the maids pots, pans, knives, and other cooking utensils. You had stepped in twice, until the little girl tripped and accidentally hit you over the head with a dutch oven.

"Joy, this child is too much for de kitchen!" Rosalita exclaimed an hour later, "Maids are trippin' on her, she hit you over the head for Lord's sake! If you had fallen that baby coulda been killed."

"But I didn't fall," You replied calmly, "I stumbled and Basta caught me."

"And if he was not there to catch you?" She questioned as she crossed her arms, her left eyebrow arched.

You bit your lip, "Ah...I would've caught myself."

"Uh-huh. Joy I know you want to save all people, including children, who come to this village. I can understand why you want to save Belinda, I do too. She's too young to be in this hole of a village. But she's too young to be in a kitchen," she sighed.

You paused, "What if she helps you clean the kitchen?"

"After the Dutch oven? I am not letting that child anywhere near my plates, silverware, and glasses."

"No, no, I mean what if she sweeps the floor after each meal?" You asked.

"It would help, but it would be a bother because blackjackets have different meal times, you know that," Rosalita replied.

You paused, "Alright then, what if you teach her to make sandwiches? And in mid-afternoon when the black jackets are complaining of hunger she delivers them?"

Rosalita paused, "Well, it would keep her busy from my kitchen and having a snack will make the black jackets happy....Alright den...Now what is it you really came in for?"

You paused, you had dropped Belinda off earlier, then you had returned to see how she was doing and for another reason. Your mind was blank. Then Mo's face flashed in front of your eyes, "I was going to bring Mo, his daughter, and Elinor their dinner."

"You know Basta doesn't want you doin' that," Rosalita exclaimed with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I know, but if I don't do some kind of work I'm going to lose my mind," you replied. In this village work had to be one's entertainment. Capricorn didn't feel safe letting you around books, he didn't want to take any chances of you reading him and his men into another book. However whenever Basta was either asleep or not around Dustfinger would hide a book for you somewhere in Basta's house, usually near the cracked mirror in the old kitchen, the only room Basta refused to step foot in.

_Cracked mirrors are unlucky! I'll be cursed if I go in there! _He had exclaimed in fright a few days ago.

"Alright, well help me put this spaghetti into Tupperware. I won't have you walking across the village carrying a hot plate and possibly having it fall onto you and the baby."

You grabbed the tongs from the counters and grabbed the noodles. After filling the three plastic bowls with noodles and spaghetti sauce you snapped on the lids and made your way towards the 'cages.'

"Joy!" Basta exclaimed as he hurried towards you, he frowned, "Where are you going?"

"To give Mo and all their dinner," you replied.

"Not without me your not," he replied as he took two of the Tupperware bowls.

"Basta -"

"No, don't Basta me," he replied, "You shouldn't be so much on your feet. Yes, yes, I know your pregnant not a base."

"Vase," you corrected.

"I need your help tonight."

"Of course, what's going on?" You asked.

"Flatnose found a grave and he's been digging it up," Basta exclaimed, "I think he put the bones in our house."

Your stomach twisted, you knew the black jackets could be utterly disgusting at times; but this was a new all time low. Desecrating someone's grave to make your husband scream? If Flatnose did dig up the bones and set them somewhere in the house it wouldn't be Basta or Capricorn having a long talk with him. He'd be suffering the pent up anger of a pregnant lady. Everyone in the village damned well knew not to piss you off, the only people safe from being snapped at were Capricorn and Mortola. Capricorn you'd never snap at since you valued you and your baby's life; Mortola was an old hag, and the sooner she left the room the better. If you snapped at her she'd be nagging and yelling at you all day.

Basta looked over at you, his face pleading you to go into the house before he did.

"I will," you replied with a small smile, "And if there's any bones in there I'll wrap them up and take them away - "

"And have Cockerell burn the sheets they were wrapped in," he quickly added.

"And have Cockerell burn the sheets," you agreed, knowing if he didn't Basta would find out. He'd then become obsessed and have you read out every good luck charm Darius could find in books for him.

A large and warm smile spread across his face as you two walked to the cages; the smile quickly began a snarl when he unlocked the door.

"Dinner, Silvertongue."

Mo eyed him warily but didn't say a word. After the bowls were down on floor and you had handed them the silverware you had been carrying in a pouch tied around your pant's belt buckle, Basta reached for your arm.

"I'll be over there in two minutes, I promise," you exclaimed, "I just need to make sure Me--Silvertongue's daughter is well."

"She looks fine to me," he huffed.

"She had a fever this morning," you lied.

He stared at you before glancing over at Meggie, who must have been playing her role rather well since Basta now looked slightly concerned.

"Alright, two minutes, then I'm coming back to get you," he rasped.

You nodded and watched as he walked away, you turned.

"Are you all alright?" You questioned.

"We're doing alright, are you alright being stuck with that monster?" Elinor asked.

"I'm fine," you smiled, then pushed your bangs out of your eyes, "He is a monster when he has to be. It's not because he wants to be."

"He isn't hitting you?" Mo questioned.

"No," you replied before you reached into your pouch again and took out a tiny pendant, "I think this belongs to you, Meggie. I found it in the parking lot when Basta and I got home the other day from an errand."

Meggie stared wide eyed at the small fairy pendant, "I thought it was gone."

"It must have snagged on the door of the car and unsnapped. It took a little while to get away from Basta the other day, but I had the clasp fixed." You smiled as you put it on around her neck.

"Thank you, but you didn't-"

"I know I didn't have too," you replied, "But I _wanted_ too." You glanced at your watch, two minutes was nearly over, "I need to go, but whenever you all need me just stuff this into that little crack over there." You handed Mo a small piece of blue fabric you had found in the supply closet. It looked like part of a dress.

"That cracks so small, you'll never see it," Meggie frowned.

You smiled, "In this village you learn to be observant at all times. Someone who didn't know what to look for would not see it, but someone who is looking for it would notice it in a heart beat."

You closed and locked the door, feeling guilty that you were at least on the outside while Mo and his family were trapped inside that tiny room with stale air. You wished there was a way to get them out of this damned village, if there was you'd do it as fast as you could.

-----------------------------

Basta stood in the doorway as you walked into the house. You looked down, the floor was clean (as clean as it would ever get anyway) and made your way towards the table. You bent down as much as your stomach would allow you and saw nothing that resembled bones of any kind. You checked in all the cabinets and in the sink. You wandered through all the rooms, when you were about to declare it safe you saw something white and smooth peeking out from under the bed.

A string of curses filled your mind, if that giant had placed the bones under the bed Basta would have the bed burned. Then you both would be sleeping on the floor unless the black jackets went to town on a shopping excursion - which was something Capricorn wasn't too fond of, and Mortola would talk him out of agreeing to.

You lifted the sheets and stared, a human bone stared back at you. You curved your lips in disgust before reaching out and tapping it.

"Wait a moment," you grumbled as you grabbed it. The bone gave a loud squeak. You rolled your eyes it was a dog's chew toy! You walked out with the bone in hand, Basta leapt away and began babbling that you were cursed now.

"I'm not cursed," you replied as you squeezed the bone, a loud squeak erupted from the toy.

Basta's face was priceless. His mouth fell into a confused frown; his dark brown eyes were wide with shock; overall he resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's not real?"

"It's not real," you replied.

Basta's face turned bright red, for a moment you wished it was Christmas, you'd have the brightest Christmas light around!

For nearly ten minutes Basta fell into a temper tantrum before loud snickering and laughing interrupted him from the alley way. You watched as your husband chased after Flatnose and the other three pranksters.

"My husband is so mature," you muttered in sarcasm before walking to the edge of the village and threw the bone to the German Sheppards, who barked in happiness. You smiled as they ran to the edge of the fence and placed their forepaws on the chain links and stood on their back hind legs. Their brown eyes twinkled as they pouted and woofed.

"Hey doggies," you greeted as you pet them on top of their heads. One's name was Floki, while the other's name was Dante. You talked to them and told them what was going on in the village, their eyes stared up at you with a look of intelligent understanding as their tails wagged. People say that animals can't understand the human language, but you didn't believe that. Floki and Dante seemed to understand everything you said, they'd make you smile and laugh when you needed too.

"Ms. Joy!"

You turned and smiled at seeing a small group of young maids you recognized as Fabrizio's daughters: Mirabella, Augusta, and Ilaria.

"Hello you three," you greeted and paused, "Why aren't you in the laundry room?"

Ilaria shrugged, "We're bored of if in there, and Ms. Mortola shouts too much."

You crossed your arms, "Alright, and what if your father comes looking for you?"

The youngest, Mirabella, shrugged, "He'll look around, we won't go far."

You sighed, "Alright so what are you really doing out of the laundry room?"

"Just exploring," Augusta replied as she rubbed her nose.

Your eyebrow rose at the three. The eldest was Illaria, who you guessed was around ten. She was almost a clone of her father; her hair was blonde, her eyes dark brown, and her skin pale. Although their father was itilian his father had been Dutch. Augusta was the middle child, she looked just like her mother (according to Fabrizio); her hair was raven black, her eyes were dark brown, and she had almost a golden glow to her skin. The youngest, Mirabella, didn't look like either of her parents. Strangely, she reminded Joy of another maid in the village. The little girl's hair was light brown, her skin was a shade lighter than Augusta's, and her eyes were bright blue.

"Ask her," Mirabella suddenly hissed at Illaria.

"You ask her!" The eldest hissed back.

"Ask me what?" You questioned.

"Could you sing that song....ah....'Tis a gift to be something, something..." Augusta asked.

You laughed, "'Tis A Gift To Be Simple," she replied, "of course. But if I do you have to promise to either go back to the laundry room or see if Mr. Basta needs help."

"But he's so mean!" Augusta replied.

"If he's mean to you, tell him Ms. Joy says he's in trouble," you replied.

The three nodded, and you began to sing:

_'Tis the gift to be simple,  
'tis the gift to be free,  
'tis the gift to come down  
where we ought to be,  
and when we find ourselves in the place just right,  
'twill be in the valley of love and delight.  
When true simplicity is gained  
to bow and to bend we shan't be ashamed,  
to turn, turn, will be our delight  
till by turning, turning we come round right._

_--------------------------------------------_

It was nearing midnight by the time you began walking back to you and Basta's house. You had helped Rosalita with a last minute meal when Capricorn announced he had a few guests coming for dinner. The so-called guests were two police officers, a detective, and a few government men. All the men had 2 things in common: a family Capricorn could threaten, and fear of losing their lives to the villain.

You almost reached the house before a soft piece of cloth went over your nose and mouth. Fear bolted through you as you struggled.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Joy," Dustfinger's voice exclaimed, "I won't hurt you, please trust me."

You shook your head, you wanted to stay with Basta! You struggled.

"Please, Joy. Basta is a monster, so is Capricorn, I've seen what they do! After your son is born Basta will be back to his old ways!"

No! He had changed, if he was acting you would be able to tell. Basta's eyes were extremely expressive, when he was lying they had no glitter to them; when he was afraid they'd become a lighter shade of brown; when angry they'd turn darker with a slight spark to them; now they were a middle shade of brown and usually shined with happiness. If he was acting, you'd know.

"Damn it, breathe! You're going to kill the baby and yourself!"

The thought of losing your baby crushed your heart, you took a deep breath in and tried to scream, but it came out as a muffled cry. You passed out a minute later.


End file.
